Um Verão Trouxa Tradução COMPLETA!
by Roberta Nunes
Summary: Rony vai passar as duas últimas semanas do verão na casa de Hermione para aprender como vive uma típica família de trouxas. Mas o que ele não sabe é que ele poderá aprender muito mais...Tradução de Fic excelente da Zsênia!
1. Departamento de controle

**N/T: **_Essa é a tradução de uma fanfic maravilhosa. A autora da fic original é a Zsênia__à qual eu agradeço imensamente por ter permitido que eu traduzisse._

Deu muito trabalho para traduzir mas com certeza valeu a pena. É uma história que agradará a todos os fâs do shipper Rony e Hermione e também a todos aqueles que gostarem de uma boa comédia romântica.

* * *

**UM VERÃO TROUXA (Tradução de "A Muggle Summer")**

**CAPÍTULO I: DEPARTAMENTO DE CONTROLE DO MAU USO DOS ARTEFATOS TROUXAS **

Ron Weasley estava tendo um verão interessante. Ele tinha conseguido satisfazer ambos os pais dele, trabalhando duas vezes por semana no Ministério da Magia com o pai e gastando o resto do tempo dele em casa, fazendo tarefas e praticando quadribol. Ron esperava entrar para o time de quadribol da Grifinória esse ano: Grifinória não tinha um goleiro e Ron estava de olho na posição. Todo o verão, nos dias que ele não estava no Ministério da Magia aprendendo sobre negócios de Trouxas com o seu pai, Ron podia certamente ser achado nos bosques atrás de sua casa tentando bloquear bolas encantadas no ar.

Ron tinha que admitir que estava de fato gostando de ver o funcionamento do Ministério com o pai dele. Ele executava tarefas simples, mas era interessante ir duas vezes por semana para o Ministério e ouvir todos os acontecimentos do mundo bruxo britânico. Ele realmente se sentia como se estivesse participando das coisas. Também, lhe permitiram praticar magia, como disseram, a "negócios do Ministério". Normalmente era proibido para os estudantes de Hogwarts que usassem magia durante as férias. Está certo que ele tinha usado magia somente para entregar memorandos e organizar arquivos, mas ainda assim, estava feliz porque ele teve permissão. Ron também conquistou um certo respeito do pai dele. Arthur Weasley era obviamente bem-respeitado no Ministério e ele trabalhava duro.Ron se sentia muito mais adulto agora do que no começo do verão. Parecia mais adulto também. Tinha crescido vários centímetros e devido à prática de quadribol, além de ter adquirido duas vezes mais quantidade de sardas, tinha encorpado um pouco. Ele se comparava agora com o seu pai, e estava mais alto que todos os seus irmãos. Este era um fato muito importante. Significava que ele já não se ajustava nas suas roupas velhas e tinha adquirido como resultado roupas novas. Tudo o que ele escolheu era azul e ele tinha feito uma promessa de queimar todos artigos castanhos do seu armário assim que ele voltasse à escola.

Uma tarde de segunda-feira de verão, Ron estava no Ministério, observando a tela de monitoramento para abusos de artefatos Trouxas, com alarme mágico. Sempre que um alerta soava, Arthur Weasley saía depressa a aparatar e investigar. Este dia tudo estava extremamente quieto, quando de repente, um quadro formou na parede em frente a ele. Mostrou uma sala grande, escura, com montes do que se pareciam ferramentas ao redor das paredes. Quatro meninos aparentando a idade de Ron estavam encostados contra as paredes parecendo muito chocados. Um jogo de tambores estava em um canto e alguns postes com aparelhos estavam perto da frente da sala. No centro da sala, estava girando uma guitarra e estava emitindo um barulho maravilhoso. Ron nunca tinha ouvido qualquer coisa como isto. Era música, mas não música como ele ouvia na Rede Radiofônica Bruxa. Ron ficou hipnotizado por um momento, até que ele se lembrou que talvez o olhar atordoado nas faces dos meninos na sala não fosse normal.

"Pai! Venha aqui dar uma olhada nisto! "

Arthur Weasley emergiu do escritório dele. Os seus roupões azuis eram simples, mas ele era bastante alto e magro e caminhou com um ar de dignidade. Ele investigou à parede e grunhiu.

"Bem, se parece com outra guitarra enlouquecida. Eu desejaria que nós pudéssemos achar o bruxo que continua fazendo isto. Estou certo de que é o mesmo. Este lugar também não está longe daqui - você quer vir e ver o que pode ser feito? Eu acho que nós podemos chegar lá muito facilmente"

Táxi-Trouxa.

Ron sorriu encantado. Até agora não o tinham permitido acompanhar seu pai em quaisquer das correrias dele no Mundo-Trouxa.

Sr. Weasley estava correto sobre o local. Um passeio de táxi e em dez minutos estavam na casa em questão. A sala grande que Ron tinha observado na tela alerta se mostrou ser uma garagem, embora um automóvel foi estacionado na calçada porque a garagem estava cheia de aparelhos. Ron pensou que seu pai poderia desfalecer de alegria. Arthur Weasley colecionava, entre outras coisas, tomadas trouxas e adaptadores e era fascinado por eletricidade. Os meninos que Ron tinha assistido mais cedo ainda estavam fitando a guitarra, concentrados. Ele podia ouvir a conversa deles, embora realmente não entendesse isto.

"Chocante, eu quero dizer, como, isso é tão estranho. Onde você arrumou essa guitarra? "

"Na casa de penhores de Nigel Zart. Era sujeira barata. Eu aposto que ele se chutaria se soubesse o que isto pode fazer! Deve haver uma bateria em algum lugar, a coisa nem mesmo é tampada dentro."

A guitarra estava fazendo um barulho que não se parecia com nada que Ron alguma vez já tivesse ouvido. O fez querer balançar a cabeça para cima e para baixo,no ritmo da música, ou saltar para cima e para baixo. Apesar do prazer que ele estava recebendo da música, por alguma razão estranha, ele também teve um desejo de pegar a guitarra e esmagá-la contra uma parede. O Sr. Weasley estava ocupado escrevendo algo no seu caderno e murmurando "Nigel Zart…Nigel Zart…hmmm… não soa familiar…. "

"Legal!", "Divino!" - gritava um dos meninos. "Sinistro!" e "Assombroso! " podia ser ouvido dos outros próximos, quando a guitarra trocou engrenagens e começou a tocar uma melodia que soava bastante delicada.

"Venha então, Ron", disse o Sr. Weasley, enquanto tirava a sua varinha, "Preste atenção. Assista de perto." Com isso, o Sr. Weasley apontou a varinha à guitarra e proferiu um feitiço, _(restituo Confuto)_ , com o qual a guitarra saltou para cima da cadeira mais próxima, estremeceu, e se apoiou contra a perna da cadeira. "Certo, vamos Ron." Disse o Sr. Weasley vivamente, enquanto virava-se caminhando para fora.

"É…você não vai usar um feitiço para alterar a memória ou qualquer coisa assim? " Ron perguntou, confuso.

"Não, nós geralmente não nos aborrecemos com meninos adolescentes. Freqüentemente eles são envergonhados para contar para qualquer um, ou se eles fizerem, ninguém os acredita."

No resto do dia, Ron não pôde pensar em outra coisa senão nos meninos na garagem e na guitarra. Parecia que aqueles adolescentes trouxas viviam um estilo de vida completamente diferente do dele. Ele entendeu um pouco porque o pai dele era tão fascinado com objetos de trouxas. E a música! Ele nunca tinha ouvido música assim antes. Ele desejou saber se Harry ou Hermione sabiam muito sobre músicas de trouxas e decidiu escrever e lhes perguntar por isto aquela noite.

À noite no jantar Ron contou excitado para sua mãe sobre a aventura deles durante o dia. Sra. Weasley estava surpresa e obviamente aliviada por ver Ron se interessar por algo diferente de xadrez ou quadribol. Quando Ron terminou de contar, o Sr. Weasley limpou a garganta e disse:

"Bem, Ron, você tem sorte nisso, você tem dois bons amigos em casas de trouxas. Se você está realmente interessado em aprender mais sobre negócios de trouxas, então por que você não vê se você pode passar as últimas duas semanas das férias com Hermione? Seria bom para você, e eu estou certo que ela ficaria contente em o receber."

"Sim, Ron", disse Fred em uma voz solene, "E todos nós sabemos que _As Aventuras de Martin Miggs, o Trouxa pirado_ é seu gibi favorito."

Gina sufocou uma risadinha.

"E o Harry?" Ron perguntou depressa. "Por que eu não posso ficar com ele se eu for ficar com uma família de trouxas? Pelo menos o Harry saberá coisas de meninos para fazer e de qualquer maneira, ele tem férias muito piores que Hermione e poderia se divertir com algumas visitas."

Molly e Arthur Weasley trocaram olhares preocupados. Eles conheciam uma razão óbvia para Ron não visitar o Harry, mas eles não iam dizer isto. Sra. Weasley sorriu a Ron e disse: "Agora, nós sabemos que o Harry está lá só, mas não há mais muito tempo de férias. Se lembre que o Harry provavelmente não leva uma vida normal de trouxa durante o verão, em todo o caso. E você e Hermione são amigos. Eu estou certa de que ela adoraria o receber. Eu enviarei uma coruja hoje a noite à Sra. Granger."

"Ela provavelmente voltou toda cansada da viagem para a Bulgária", Ron murmurou rabugento, espetando uma batata com o garfo e enfiando a coisa inteira na sua boca.

Ron ficou quieto durante o resto da refeição, mas no mesmo momento em que eles estavam tirando a mesa, um pio lhes falou que Pichitinho tinha voltado de uma viagem. A coruja minúscula, um presente de Sirius Black para Ron, pousou no ombro de Ron e esfregou o bico contra a sua bochecha. O afeto de Pichitinho por Ron era muito declarado para ele se importar. Então, Ron esfregou o bico de Píchi e lentamente desamarrou o pacote de cartas preso à perna dele.

Gina correu até Ron, "Eu escrevi a Hermione ontem, então uma dessas provavelmente é para mim." Ron separou as cartas e reconheceu a caligrafia clara de Hermione. Ele deu para Gina a carta dela. Ela a abriu, leu depressa e estourou em risadinhas.

Além dessa, Pichitinho levou uma carta para Sra. Weasley da mãe de Hermione, e uma dirigida a ele de Hermione:

_Querido Ron, _

_Oi. Obrigada pela carta semana passada. Parece que seu verão está muito interessante. Eu adoraria uma oportunidade para trabalhar no Ministério! Eu espero que seja uma experiência educativa e que você esteja aprendendo muito. Nós voltamos da Europa Oriental semana passada. Foi uma viagem maravilhosa. Budapeste foi minha favorita, lá há uma catedral bonita chamada St. Steven, e dentro dela há uma mão mumificada do próprio St. Steven! Certo, eu não fiquei muito excitada com isso, mas pensei que você poderia achar isso interessante. Nós também visitamos Vitor Krum na Bulgária. Eu não considerei muito aquele país. Está num período um pouco decadente, mas Vitor parece gostar. _

_Eu nunca pensei que eu diria isto, mas agora que voltei de nosso feriado, eu estou um pouco entediada! Mamãe e Papai começaram a trabalhar novamente e eu fico sozinha o dia todo. Eu desejava ter cinco irmãos e uma irmã! Eu estava pensando, você acha que sua mãe e seu pai o deixariam me visitar por uma semana ou duas antes do começo das aulas? Se você vier semana que vem, nós podemos ter duas semanas inteiras até voltarmos à escola. Nós podemos encontrar sua família e Harry no Beco Diagonal um dia ou dois antes. O Harry me escreveu que você queria o visitar mas que os Dursley não estavam deixando ninguém visitá-lo, ou o deixando ir em qualquer lugar. Eu acho que você sabe que ele não está muito só porque Sirius foi o ver três vezes sem os tios dele saberem! Provavelmente seria interessante para você ver como é a vida familiar dos trouxas, afinal de contas é seu trabalho este verão. _

_Me avise se você quiser vir. Eu posso mostrar para você como funcionam um telefone, um aparelho de som ou um computador. _

Hermione 

"O que diz sua carta, Ron?" perguntou a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso.

"Hermione quer que eu vá visitá-la durante as últimas duas semanas das férias. Ela convidou o Harry também, mas não lhe permitiram ir. Eu suponho que irei então." Ron tentou fazer um ar de indiferença.

"Sim, Sra. Granger também estendeu o convite. Isso é uma coincidência surpreendente! Bem, grandes mentes pensam parecido. Eu acho que é uma idéia maravilhosa. Você pode ir domingo que vem. Nós conseguiremos que seu pai coloque os Granger na rede do pó de flu durante esse dia."

"Sem problemas", acrescentou animado o Sr. Weasley. "Eu posso levá-lo, Molly, o Sr. Granger prometeu me mostrar o Consultório Trouxa de dentista dele na última vez que nos encontramos. Eu acho que eu aceitarei a oferta."


	2. O amigável conselho de Fred e Jorge

**CAPÍTULO II: O AMIGÁVEL CONSELHO DE FRED E JORGE **

Ron escreveu de volta para Hermione e a mãe dele disse que enviaria uma resposta com Pichitinho para a Sra. Granger na manhã seguinte. Quando Ron pisou escada acima para o quarto dele depois do jantar, o irmão Fred o abordou pulando do quarto dos gêmeos e bloqueando os degraus até o quarto de Ron.

"Então, Roniquinho, indo ver sua namorada?"

"Cale a boca, Fred!", Ron respondeu, como sempre, e tentou empurrar o irmão para passar e continuar subir os degraus. Infelizmente, àquele ponto, Jorge estourou também para fora do quarto bloqueando a passagem. Embora agora mais alto que os irmãos, Ron não era tão largo quanto os dois, e eles conseguiram o impedir de passar.

"Ron, eu acho que você gostaria de escutar o que seu irmão mais velho muito sábio tem pra dizer. Ele infelizmente está normalmente certo sobre estas coisas, e poderia lhe dar valiosas informações."

Com isso, os gêmeos agarraram Ron, um em cada braço, e o arrastaram para o quarto. "Ei…me soltem! Informação sobre o quê!" Ron grunhia, tentando soltar-se dos irmãos.

"Olhe, Ron, qualquer um que não é cego pode ver que você gosta da Hermione", disse Fred, enquanto empurrava Ron em uma cadeira.

"O quê?" Ron exclamou, a voz dele aumentou extraordinariamente. "Eu não gosto! Ela é minha amiga. E ela é amiga de Harry, mas isso não significa que qualquer um de nós dois goste dela assim, você é um estúpido!"

"Ron, Ron, Ron… " começou Jorge, cruzando os braços pacientemente em frente à cadeira, "Certo, você não gosta da Hermione, e ela não gosta de você... isso é porque ela o convidou a visitá-la na sua casa este verão."

"Ela convidou o Harry também! Mas ele não pode ir! O que você acha disso?"

Fred assumiu um ar investigativo: "E Hermione não é amiga da nossa querida irmã, Gina?"

"Sim, e daí?"

"E ela convidou Gina para a casa dela este verão?"

"Gina não está trabalhando no Ministério. Você conhece Hermione. Ela não faz nada se não for educativo. Ela só me convidou porque ela queria que eu aprendesse mais sobre negócios de trouxas".

Fred ignorou Ron, balançou a cabeça e riu um riso tolo, alto, zombeteiro: "HaHaHa, e Hermione também não escreveu hoje à noite uma carta para Gina, a qual, depois de ler, fez nossa irmã o encarar e estourar em risadinhas?"

"Meninas estúpidas", Ron murmurou, "sempre achando modos de me atacar. Eu estou certo que há uma surpresa esperando por mim em algum lugar."

"Olhe, Ron, certo, você diz que não gosta de Hermione, o que o faz estúpido, porque ela está se tornando realmente uma moça atraente… " (neste momento Jorge teve que abaixar para evitar o punho de Ron no seu rosto) "em algum momento em sua vida, mais provável no próximo ano ou assim, você provavelmente vai gostar de alguma menina e você vai saber o que fazer?"

Ron encarou Jorge com um olhar de choque em seu rosto. Era verdade, ele não tinha a menor idéia de como agir com uma menina. Ele sabia certamente que a sua tentativa arruinada de convidar Fleur para o Baile de Natal ano passado não estava certa e ele sabia que Padma Patil provavelmente considerou aquele o seu pior dia.

"Nós não estamos fazendo isto por você Ron, estamos fazendo isto pelo nome dos Weasley", começou Fred, uma nota solene em sua voz. "Todos os Weasley têm tradicionalmente muito sucesso com mulheres. Talvez seja as sardas, talvez seja o cabelo vermelho-fogo, ou talvez seu, bem, nós lhe contaremos mais detalhadamente depois, porém, nós não o podemos deixar fazendo um papel de bobo, podemos? Eu quero dizer, até Percy conseguiu arranjar uma namorada quando ele quis, e uma realmente bonita."

"E onde então vocês adquiriram todas essas sábias informações?" Ron perguntou sarcasticamente, "que namoradas os dois têm escondido?"

"Nós fomos instruídos por ninguém menos do que o próprio Carlinhos Weasley, quem, você pode ter notado, é totalmente um ímã de menina. Ele aprendeu tudo que ele precisava conhecer do homem ultra-legal, selvagem, Gui Weasley que teve notícias tudo de papai, nós supomos. Você não pode esperar que o pai dê a mesma conferência a todos nós - ele estaria morto de cansaço depois da sexta vez. Porém, é óbvio que papai tem bastante êxito com as espécies femininas - ele adquiriu sete crianças afinal de contas."

Ron fez uma cara e lançou uma manta em Fred. Fred e Jorge tinham o abordado dois anos antes para explicar a ele como exatamente são criadas as crianças, depois que Ron tinha demonstrado ignorância do por quê um gato macho era necessário para produzir os bebês. Era mais informação do que Ron realmente se preocupou em saber dos pais dele.

"Satisfeito com isso", Fred continuou, puxando a manta fora de sua cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo vermelho espetar em todos os tipos de ângulos e o fazendo se assemelhar a algum tipo de cientista furioso, "eu tive um pouco de experiência com meninas, assim como Jorge. Nada sério, preste atenção, nós não somos os tipos para nos assentarmos cedo, mas você, Roniquinho, você pode ser diferente, então cale-se e escute."

Ron cruzou os braços e se virou incomodamente no assento, mas ele sabia que Fred e Jorge pretendiam o segurar lá até que ele os escutasse, assim ele decidiu os escutar pelo menos. Ron se lembrou do modo que Fred tinha convidado Angelina Johnson para o Baile de Natal no ano anterior. Ele estava tão calmo, então convidou. Ron tinha achado a experiência totalmente terrível. Talvez Fred tivesse um conselho um pouco valioso para lhe dar. E só porque ele estava escutando, não significava que ele ia tentar quaisquer dos truques deles com Hermione. O que eles estiveram insinuando há pouco… isso era ridículo.

"Escutando?" Fred indagou, se levantando e andando ao redor do quarto, passando os dedos pelo queixo em uma tentativa de parecer estudioso. "Certo, bem, meninas, mulheres, especialmente algumas como Hermione, podem ter alguns atos para tentar espantar os meninos. NÃO DEIXE FAZER VOCÊ DE BOBO!" aqui, Fred bateu o punho na escrivaninha, fazendo uma pilha de livros tombar em cima dela.

"Elas realmente não querem o espantar, elas querem que você as note. Ao mesmo tempo, elas querem que você sinta que tudo que você está fazendo está errado, porque elas precisam lhe mostrar que estão no controle. É confuso mesmo." Ron tinha que admitir que aquilo de Fred não estava fazendo sentido NENHUM de fato, neste momento, mas ele continuou escutando.

"O que você precisa fazer é deixar que elas se sintam desse jeito mas PERMANECER NO CONTROLE. Elas querem deixar você louco, mas você pode as deixar mais loucas. Como? Aqui está como. Comece com contato físico, mas pequeno, e você tem que ser muito sutil nisto. Jorge! Você é a menina. Sente aqui." Fred moveu-se para a cama e se sentou ao lado de Jorge que estava segurando as mãos dele debaixo do queixo e dando um sorriso choroso. "Nós estamos à mesa de jantar. Nós estamos comendo." Jorge fingiu cortar um pouco de carne, enquanto Fred fez o mesmo. Fred bateu a mão dele contra Jorge e Jorge afastou a mão dele depressa e ofegou em um falsete tolo, "Oh não! A mão de Fred há pouco tocou a minha! Eu nunca a lavarei novamente!" Fred voltou a falar seriamente com Ron, "não parece muito, Ron, mas é um começo. Veja a reação da menina. Se ela vacila, e muda a mão dela depressa, então isso é um bom sinal. Significa que ela notou, e a aborreceu, mas ela não está segura do por quê. Se ela mantém a mão dela lá, então ela provavelmente não liga um bocado com você."

"Isto é tudo tão ESTÚPIDO", murmurou Rony, enquanto girava os olhos. "Se você gosta de uma menina, por que não apenas lhe fala? Isto é tudo tão ridículo."

"Você alguma vez tentou falar para uma menina que você gosta dela? Não é fácil, é? Deste modo você pode facilitar isto e pode se dar um pouco de confiança, E CONTROLE. Certo, agora, você deve continuar fazendo este tipo de coisa algumas vezes mais. Alcance o sal quando ela o fizer, agarre o mesmo livro que ela agarra, se ela é Hermione, de qualquer forma", (Ron procurou qualquer outra coisa para arremessar em Fred, mas nada estava ao alcance) "isto controlará a _mulher objeto_ e ela estará morrendo por mais contato."

Fred sinalizou para Jorge se levantar da cama, que ele fez com um pulo. "Agora, você está fora para um passeio. Há um obstáculo de algum tipo, uma pedra, um muro, quem sabe, algo que a menina não possa escalar". Jorge fingiu estar caindo da cama. Fred o pegou e agarrou a mão dele e, Jorge, enquanto fazia uma voz alta e aguda, exclamou: "Obrigada grande e forte bruxo! Segure minha mão para que eu não caia novamente! "

Fred diminuiu a voz aproximadamente três oitavos e respondeu: "Eu segurarei sua mão alegremente, senhorita". E continuou em voz normal: "Porém, eu não agirei diferente, a não ser que eu _esqueci_ de soltar sua mão. Isso a deixará louca de maravilha."

Jorge respondeu na sua voz de menina: "Por que ele ainda está segurando minha mão? Ele gosta de mim? Ou ele só esqueceu? Eu estou tão confusa, mas eu acho que amooooo ele."

Neste momento, Fred e Jorge fizeram uma profunda e solene reverência. Fred continuou: "Agora, uma vez que você segurou a mão dela por um período de tempo maior que cinco minutos, realmente não há como voltar atrás. Você pode continuar achando jeitos para segurar a sua mão novamente, se você estiver inseguro para proceder. Porém, o próximo passo, lógico, é o beijo. É muito importante fazer isso no tempo certo. Você deve estar seguro de suas emoções, de forma que você SEMPRE esteja NO CONTROLE! "

Fred gritou tão alto que Sra. Weasley chamou escada acima: "Meninos! Controlem suas vozes. O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Ron fez careta: "eu não estou beijando ninguém."

"Então você, meu querido irmão, está jogando fora uma das maiores experiências na vida de um homem jovem. Se apenas eu pudesse voltar aos dias antes de meu primeiro beijo, os dias de inocência. Eu não sabia, eu não suspeitava, que a vida poderia ser tão maravilhosa." Fred pausou por um momento, parecendo sonhador, "Angelina, nos arbustos, Snape malvado nos fez parar… " Ele parou, se ruborizou, e assumiu a sua expressão normal, "você tem que pegar a menina de surpresa. É melhor de administrar o beijo quando ela menos estiver esperando por isso - um ataque de surpresa. Então você poderá julgar os verdadeiros sentimentos dela. Uma menina verdadeiramente apaixonada ficará chocada, mas o beijará de volta se ela gostar de você. Observe."

Com isso, Jorge caminhou até Fred e disse: "Fred, você gostaria de açúcar em seu chá?" e Fred o agarrou, pôs a mão dele em cima da boca de Jorge, e fingiu lhe dar um beijo grande. Quando ele o deixou, Jorge gaguejou em uma falsa voz "Oh! Fred! Isso foi… maravilhoso!" e então ele agarrou Fred e lhe deu o mesmo falso beijo. Os dois largaram um ao outro e fizeram reverências mais profundas. Ron não aplaudiu.

"Depois disso, Ron, é por sua conta. Se você for um verdadeiro Weasley, então a natureza agirá depois desse ponto." E com isso, Fred e Jorge agarraram Ron pelos braços e o empurraram fora do quarto. "Noite, Roniquinho! Não se preocupe em dizer obrigado agora, espere até nós nos encontrarmos no Beco Diagonal!" Fred e Jorge explodiram em risadas e Ron caminhou mal-humorado escada acima.

"Estúpidos Fred e Jorge", ele murmurou rabugento, "grandes coisas que eles sabem".

Então, quando ele foi dormir aquela noite, ele não pôde impedir de estar desejando saber como Hermione reagiria se ele tentasse segurar a mão dela. Ele estremeceu com esse pensamento.


	3. Sr Weasley vai ao dentista

**CAPÍTULO III: SR. WEASLEY VAI AO DENTISTA **

Sr. Weasley e Ron iriam viajar por pó de flu aos Granger às 11:00, domingo pela manhã. Ron, debaixo do olho atento de sua mãe, arrumou seu material de Hogwarts na noite antes. Depois do café da manhã, ele subiu os degraus para pegar seu malão. Para sua surpresa, algo macio, azul escuro, estava dobrado em cima do malão. Havia uma nota presa a isto.

_Queridíssimo Roniquinho, _

_Nós pensamos que você poderia apreciar vestes a rigor novas. Suas outras eram horrendas e nenhuma menina quereria o beijar enquanto as estivesse usando. Também, elas provavelmente não servem mais em você, gigante desajeitado. Não conte para mamãe, ela não sabe que nós temos vendido "Gemialidades Weasley" o verão todo. _

_Com amor, _

_Seus irmãos mais velhos e mais sábios, Fred e Jorge_

Ron segurou a veste a rigor para olhar melhor. Ela era aveludada e azul escura e não havia nenhum sinal de babado em qualquer lugar nela. Ignorando a parte da nota sobre o beijo, Ron abriu o malão, alcançando no fundo as vestes a rigor velhas, castanhas, as lançou no chão e pisou nelas com muita força, e então cuidadosamente dobrou a nova e a colocou sobre o malão. Ron estava extremamente agradecido.

No andar de baixo, Arthur Weasley estava parado junto à lareira esperando por Ron, parecendo muito contente com ele mesmo, em um par de calças compridas xadrez e uma camisa listrada. Gina deu um pacote pequeno e uma carta a Ron para Hermione. Sra. Weasley abraçou Ron firmemente e lhe disse que se comportasse como um cavalheiro, nessa hora Fred e Jorge riram silenciosamente e levantaram para Ron os dedos polegares. Felizmente, ele entrou no fogo e ninguém pôde ver que ele se ruborizou.

Chegar aos Granger por pó de flu era muito mais fácil que chegar aos Dursley. No ano anterior, Ron e o pai dele, junto com Fred e Jorge, tinham combinado de apanhar Harry de carro. Infelizmente, os Dursleys possuíam uma lareira elétrica e os Weasley tinham feito uma verdadeira bagunça tentando sair de uma lareira fechada. Os Granger tinham feito um fogo generoso, embora o dia estivesse quente. Ron e seu pai saíram da lareira, arrastando o malão de Ron atrás deles. Hermione tinha obviamente advertido os pais dela sobre o pó de flu, porque o chão ao redor da lareira estava coberto com uma manta roxa grande para abrigar toda a fuligem.

Ron saltou e piscou quando viu Hermione parada na borda do tapete roxo. Ela sorriu nervosamente a ele e esperou que ele falasse. Embora eles tivessem se visto há pouco mais de oito semanas, esses dois meses pareceram ter feito uma diferença profunda na aparência de Hermione. O seu cabelo cheio estava puxado em uma trança que caía sobre suas costas. Ela estava usando uma camiseta e um par de shorts, algo que era completamente uma visão para um garoto que tinha crescido em uma família de bruxos. Ron sentiu seu coração batendo rapidamente e tentou fazer isto parar, 'Estúpidos Gred e Forge", ele pensou, 'tentando me arranjar tanto trabalho em cima de nada. E afinal de contas é só a Hermione.' Finalmente, Ron limpou a garganta, fingiu tirar fuligem do olho, e murmurou: "Lô Hermione. Muito obrigado pelo convite. Er, isto é de Gina", adicionou, enquanto lhe dava o pacote pequeno.

Hermione parecia ter se recuperado da timidez inicial e o cumprimentou de volta, enquanto aproximava para pegar o pacote das mãos dele. Assim que ela fez isso, os dedos deles se tocaram brevemente. Depressa ela puxou o pacote e se ocupou o abrindo, enquanto Ron a encarou pasmo. O que há pouco tinha acontecido? Ele não tinha pretendido fazer nada disso. Ela tinha tirado a mão dela bastante depressa, mas talvez ela só estivesse entusiasmada com o presente de Gina, que parecia ser uma revista e algum tipo de maquiagem de garotas. Ele esfregou sua mão que ainda estava formigando ligeiramente.

Sra. Granger acompanhou a todos para dentro da cozinha para uma xícara de chá. Ron começou olhando a casa ao redor,que era muito limpa, mas cheia de livros em quase toda parede. Nenhuma surpresa Hermione ser tão inteligente. Ron imaginou que ter tantos livros ao redor obrigava a pessoa a ser inteligente.

"Bem, Ted", Sr. Weasley estava dizendo na cozinha, "Eu não suponho que você gostaria de me mostrar seu escritório de dentista? Quero dizer, eu penso que seria muito educativo para o Ron e eu vermos como aquela maquinaria opera. Nós não tivemos nenhuma chamada para equipamento de odontologia encantado no departamento, mas eu gostaria de saber o que fazer no caso de uma emergência."

"Talvez você possa limpar os dentes deles do jeito trouxa!" Hermione exclamou, sorrindo um pouco e olhando para Ron com riso nos olhos.

"Excelente idéia Hermione!" respondeu o Sr. Weasley, "claro que nós não quereríamos incomodar seus queridos pais."

"Oh isso não é nenhuma dificuldade, Arthur", se entusiasmou o Sr.Granger, "nosso escritório está de fato naquele edifício pequeno à direita da casa. Não levará muito tempo e eu adoraria ver o que você achará disto."

Então o grupo seguiu para o escritório dental dos Granger depois que eles terminaram o chá. Ron admitiu que todos aqueles aparelhos de trouxas eram bastante fascinantes. A sala principal tinha uma grande cadeira reclinável. Sobre a cadeira estava um objeto bastante feio, claro, preso a um tipo estranho de armário. Ron observou o que parecia ser instrumentos de tortura em uma mesa perto da cadeira. Ele chegou mais próximo a Hermione e sussurrou "Nenhuma novidade que você quis encolher seus dentes por magia, isto parece terrível."

"Bem, de fato não há nenhum modo para trouxas encolherem dentes", Hermione explicou, obviamente feliz de bancar a professora. "Eles podem mover os dentes um pouco, ou acrescentar a um que está quebrado, mas é impossível os encolher. Meus pais nunca pareceram entender isto, motivo pelo qual eu suponho que eu esteja realmente devendo a Malfoy por ele ser tão desagradável." Hermione deu um sorriso grande mostrando os dentes relativamente novos, retos, perfeitos. Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira escolar, tinha os encolhido no ano anterior depois que um feitiço extraviado tinha os feito crescer até o colarinho de Hermione. Ron achou que ela estava muito bonita e teve o desejo de lhe falar isso, mas impediu a si mesmo.

"Então, tudo isto funciona com ecleticidade?" Sr. Weasley estava dizendo animadamente aos Granger. "Fascinante, eu agora me sento então nesta cadeira? Certo." Sr. Weasley sentou-se na cadeira e arregalou os olhos quando o Sr. Granger sentou-se próximo a ele e fez a cadeira mover um pouco mais adiante. "Ohhhh! Assombroso o que trouxas podem fazer sem magia."

"Agora, Arthur, nós somente limparemos seus dentes, é indolor e bastante rápido", disse o Sr.Granger quando acendeu a luz em cima. Sr. Weasley piscou em surpresa à intensidade disto. "Você gostaria de assistir?" perguntou a Sra. Granger, enquanto entregava para o Sr. Weasley um espelho de mão. Ron achou que seu pai parecia absolutamente ridículo e se decidiu por não ter os próprios dentes limpados.

Sr. Granger sacudiu outro interruptor e um barulho de sucção enorme veio de um dos dispositivos no "armário". Ele apanhou o tubo e disse ao Sr. Weasley: "Agora abra sua boca para nós, isto ajudará a sugar a saliva extra de forma que nós possamos limpar melhor os seus dentes." Sr. Weasley abriu a boca, permitindo que o Sr. Granger enganchasse o tubo sobre a boca dele, e ergueu para Ron o dedo polegar com a outra mão. Ron balançou a cabeça e Hermione tomou fôlego, tentando não parecer grosseira rindo completamente do Sr. Weasley.

Então o Sr. Granger apanhou uma ferramenta de metal pequena que parecia muito afiada, e um espelho miniatura. Ron assistiu com horror como o Sr. Granger continuou raspando os dentes do pai dele com a ferramenta de metal. Sr. Weasley estava tentando questionar o Sr. Granger, mas ele apenas podia falar com a boca cheia, então a Sra. Granger estava dando para o Sr.Weasley detalhe por detalhe do que ocorria: "Agora, Arthur, Ted está raspando placa de seus dentes. Placa é muito ruim e contribui para a decadência do dente. É importante ter seus dentes limpos assim a cada seis meses ou então… "

"Ou faz um feitiço repelidor de placa uma vez em sua vida", Ron brincou com Hermione, que agora estava encarando a parede num acesso de risada, incapaz de olhar para o Sr. Weasley novamente.

"Maravilhoso! Seus dentes estão em muito boa forma, Arthur!" pronunciou o Sr. Granger, enquanto pegava outra ferramenta que começou a fazer um barulho, zumbindo alto. "Nenhuma cárie até onde eu posso contar. Agora, nós poliremos seus dentes e então terminamos com você! Este polimento tem gosto de goma-de-mascar!" Os olhos do Sr. Weasley se arregalaram à visão de um ponto girando rapidamente que ia em direção à sua boca. Finalmente, o Sr. Granger terminou, afastou o aparelho de polir dentes, e tirou o tubo da boca do Sr. Weasley. "Enxague! " ele anunciou, enquanto dava para o Sr. Weasley uma xícara cheia de água.

O Sr. Weasley resistiu bravamente. "Isto. Foi. Verdadeiramente. Interessante. Assombroso o que trouxas têm que fazer para manter higiene dental. Hmmmm. Isto foi bastante informativo. Ronald? Você gostaria de ir?" O Sr. Weasley parecia um pouco verde e inseguro. Ron apenas balançou a cabeça e se retirou da sala, seguido por Hermione que não pôde deixar de rir.

Sra. Granger deu para o Sr. Weasley uma escova de dente roxa e um tubo de pasta de dentes como uma recordação e eles todos voltaram para casa.


	4. Fotos Trouxas do feriado

**CAPÍTULO IV: FOTOS TROUXAS DO FERIADO **

Arthur Weasley não ficou para jantar, e, ao invés, aparatou em casa logo após a demonstração no dentista. Hermione ajudou Ron a levar o malão dele escada acima e deu um breve passeio com ele pela casa.

"Aquele lá é o quarto de meus pais e este é meu, à direita", ela disse, apontando uma porta que tinha "Quarto de Hermione" pintado em escritura florida. Naquele momento, a porta se abriu rangendo e um grande gato cor de gengibre veio, se esfregando contra a perna de Ron. "Como vai Bichento, bem, amigo?" Ron perguntou, se ajoelhando e coçando entre as orelhas do gato. Ron não aprovara Bichento sempre, especialmente porque Bichento tinha sido muito hostil para com o seu rato de estimação, Perebas. Porém, desde que Perebas tinha se mostrado não ser um rato nada, mas um assassino covarde, mau, chamado Pedro Pettigrew, Ron fazia tentativa de ser agradável com o gato de Hermione.

"E este aqui é o quarto de hóspedes", Hermione abriu a próxima porta para mostrar um quarto decorado simplesmente. Ela caminhou para a mesa-de-cabeceira e apanhou o abajur: "Este é o interruptor para acender a luz – está vendo, você só aperta isto aqui", e quando ela fez isso, a luz veio. Hermione apontou a uma porta ao lado do quarto: "O banheiro está aqui. Acender a luz, use este interruptor." Hermione apontou para um interruptor na parede pela porta. Ela acrescentou: "Este banheiro também se junta ao meu quarto, assim se você estiver aqui, você pode fechar aquela porta, mas se lembre de destrancá-la antes de você partir, ou então eu não poderei entrar! "

Eles voltaram escada abaixo, e Hermione levou Ron por um corredor forrado de livros para uma sala de tamanho médio. Dentro desta, as paredes estavam forradas com coisas que não pareciam muito com livros. Havia uma caixa olhando estranha em uma mesa e outro armário cheio de todos os tipos de aparelhos. "Este é o quarto de recreação de meus pais", Hermione explicou. "Isso é um computador", ela disse, enquanto apontava para a caixa na escrivaninha, "e esses são todos discos e CDs." "Ah, sim", disse Ron, esperando que ele não soasse muito estúpido e desejando ter feito _Estudo dos Trouxas_, "CDs". "Eles tocam música", ela acrescentou, vendo a expressão confusa no rosto dele. "Música?" Ron perguntou avidamente. "Eu realmente adoraria ouvir um pouco de música de trouxa. Eu ouvi uma este verão, embora eu não saiba o que era, e era realmente legal. Nós podemos escutar agora? "

Nessa hora então, Sra. Granger os chamou para o jantar e a música teria que esperar.

Depois do jantar, Ron e Hermione sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha enquanto o Sr. e a Sra. Granger tiravam os pratos. Ron não foi pêgo de surpresa em ver que Hermione tinha planejado um roteiro diário para a visita dele.

"… e então na terça-feira pensei que nós poderíamos cozinhar algo na cozinha de forma que você poderia aprender sobre fogões, refrigeradores e coisas do tipo. Na quarta-feira, nós podemos trabalhar no computador e talvez possamos jogar vídeo-game, meu pai tem uma tonelada e eles podem ser realmente educativos se você escolher o certo… " ('Hermione é de confiança para achar algo educativo em um jogo" pensou Ron), "e então na quinta-feira nós talvez pudéssemos ir até à cidade e poderíamos assistir um filme… "

O Sr. Granger podia obviamente ver o olhar vítreo nos olhos de Ron. "Hermione, por que você não vai pegar as fotografias do nosso feriado? Eu estou certo de que Ron está um pouco cansado e não pode se concentrar em tudo isso agora. Apenas veja algumas fotografias."

"O feriado!" Ron se lembrou que estava um pouco incomodado sobre o feriado. Os Granger tinham ido para a Bulgária, não tinham? Hermione tinha ido visitar Vitor Krum. Ron desejou saber enciumado se Krum tinha tentado a beijar. Ele certamente tinha tido oportunidade ano passado em Hogwarts de conduzir um plano de ataque como o esboçado por Fred e Jorge. Ron supôs que bruxos búlgaros provavelmente agiriam igual aos ingleses. Ron não soube por que, mas o pensamento de Krum beijando Hermione o fez querer vomitar. Ugh! Por que aquela imagem estourou na cabeça dele? Ele resolveu observar Hermione cuidadosamente quando ela lhe mostrasse as fotos.

Hermione voltou à cozinha com dois álbuns de fotografia grandes, um álbum de recortes, e um pacote pequeno nas mãos. "Eu quase esqueci", ela disse, lhe dando o pacote, "eu o comprei uma recordação." Hermione colocou o pacote na mesa e o empurrou para Ron, tentando obviamente evitar contato com as mãos dele como mais cedo. Ron abriu o pacote que continha uma réplica pequena da mão mumificada de St. Steven. "Obrigado, Hermione", disse Ron, sorrindo a ela.

Ela abriu o primeiro álbum em uma página etiquetada "Praga" e começou a lhe mostrar muitos edifícios e monumentos, com comentários correntes em toda foto. Ron achou as fotos trouxas um pouco chatas às vezes, porque elas não se moviam como as mágicas. Até mesmo Hermione teve que admitir que ela desejou ter usado filme mágico. "A torre do relógio teria parecido tão mais interessante em uma fotografia mágica", ela meditou tristemente, "eu queria que você pudesse ter visto isto, Ron, todas as horas, pequenas dançarinas saem e à maioria das pessoas elas se parecem apenas figuras de pedra, mas elas são realmente pequenas fadas que vivem lá e elas estavam dançando como loucas. Eu li sobre isto em nosso livro texto de astronomia; foi criado por um bruxo que queria ter um modo para registrar movimentos astronômicos. Ele precisava de algo grande e que não atraísse as suspeitas de trouxas, assim ele construiu o relógio para se parecer uma torre de relógio européia normal. Ele pôs isto certamente no corredor da cidade no centro de Praga, você pode acreditar?"

Para o meio do álbum, tinha começado uma seção nova, rotulada nitidamente "Budapeste e Hungria."

"Eu estava um pouco assustada na Hungria, em todos lugares, menos Budapeste", Hermione admitiu. "Eles têm a população de vampiros maior do mundo! Sorte que eles estão principalmente na zona rural e nós gastamos quase todo o nosso tempo em Budapeste. O Danúbio é realmente bonito e eu descobri algo maravilhoso lá." Hermione virou a página para ver uma foto de um edifício arruinado. Há uma ilha no meio do Danúbio chamada "Ilha de Margaret", nome da filha do Rei Bela IV. A esposa de Bela era uma bruxa, embora ele não soubesse isto, e ela o convenceu a construir um convento na ilha para ela. Na realidade era um lugar de reunião para as bruxas e bruxos da região. Quando a filha deles fez 11 anos, eles lhe enviaram para viver lá, supostamente como uma freira e ela ficou o resto da vida lá. Agora, esta foto é uma foto de trouxa e mostra ruínas, e tudo que meus pais podiam ver eram ruínas, mas não são ruínas nada! É uma comunidade de bruxos! Havia centenas de bruxas e bruxos meditando lá. Eu achei a entrada oficial e levei meus pais para dentro, porque eles não acreditaram em mim. Havia dúzias de lojas, mas o húngaro é um idioma difícil, assim nós não falamos com muitas pessoas. Nós achamos uma bruxa que falou o inglês e nos contou a história. Isso não é maravilhoso?"

Ron tinha que admitir que era maravilhoso, e ele estava bastante invejoso. O único feriado que a família dele tinha passado fora foi no Egito, dois anos antes. Ron tinha aproveitado cada momento e tinha o feito ansiar por mais viagens.

Hermione terminou o primeiro álbum e pegou o segundo. Ela olhou para Ron um pequeno instante e perguntou: "Você não está entediado, está? Eu sinto muito o Harry não poder vir, provavelmente seria mais divertido para você ter outro menino ao redor. Nós podemos o chamar no telefone esta semana - se você chamar durante o dia, normalmente pode o pegar sozinho. Se a tia dele atender, então eu apenas finjo que eu estou vendendo algo."

Parecia fora do caráter de Hermione se preocupar se ele estava tendo um dia bom; e ela parecia um pouco preocupada. Ron sorriu a ela e respondeu: "Eu estou tendo um dia maravilhoso. Estas fotografias são realmente interessantes – eu não tinha nenhuma idéia que tantos artigos mágicos estivessem situados no plano de visão de trouxas sem eles notarem". "Viu, mamãe", ele pensou, "eu sei ser um cavalheiro, e eu não sou mentiroso, isto é bastante interessante."

O segundo álbum continha algumas fotos a mais da Hungria e então eles viram uma página intitulada "Bulgária." Ron se sentiu ruborizar e o estômago dele começou a dar cambalhotas. Ele realmente não estava certo se queria olhar a seção da Bulgária. Ele ouviu Hermione explicar apenas: "Nós passamos uma semana na Bulgária. Foi agradável porque nós ficamos com Vitor Krum e a família dele e mamãe e papai estavam interessados em ficar em uma casa totalmente bruxa. Sofia é meio acabada entretanto. Tem uma história maravilhosa, datando 2.000 anos, e havia muitos locais arqueológicos mas não há mais lá uma comunidade bruxa grande. Se nós não conhecêssemos ninguém no país, eu acho que nós não teríamos preocupado em ir pra lá. O clima entretanto era realmente adorável, e Sofia, como Budapeste, tem muitas fontes termais. Nós fomos com a família de Vitor um dia para uma ao ar livre, mas realmente era apenas igual a uma grande e quente piscina. Meu pai arranjou alguns problemas nas costas e ele disse que a água parecia o ajudar".

Ron contemplou furiosamente a fotografia em frente a ele. Hermione estava entre os pais dela, usando o que parecia a Ron um maiô extremamente pequeno (embora na realidade fosse bastante modesto). Ela se parecia uma das meninas da pilha de revistas de trouxas que Fred e Jorge mantinham escondida debaixo das camas deles (eles magicamente enfeitiçaram-nas para se parecerem livros cômicos quando vistas através de olhos femininos, para evitar a ira da Sra. Weasley). Teria Krum a visto naqueles trajes? Talvez era certo para trouxas, mas não era com certeza, certo para as bruxas e bruxos. Ron abriu a boca para dizer algo e então pensou melhor nisto. Afinal de contas, não entraria em discussão com Hermione na própria casa dela. Ao invés, Ron se levantou tão depressa que a cadeira na que ele estava sentado caiu para trás. Ele a apanhou apressadamente e disse: "São realmente grandes fotos, Hermione, mas afinal de contas eu estou um pouco cansado depois de tudo que fizemos hoje. Acho que irei para a cama se você não importar." O relógio na parede leu 8 horas. Ron caminhou escada acima muito depressa, bateu a porta para o quarto de hóspedes e se largou abaixo na cama de visita.

Alguns momentos depois, ele ouviu Hermione entrar no banheiro do outro lado e bater na porta dele. "Ron?" ela perguntou tentativamente. "Ron? Bem, eu apenas deixei algumas toalhas azuis para você usar. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, me deixe saber. Boa noite." Ron não respondeu. O que estava errado com ele? Ele sentia certamente como se estivesse enlouquecendo. Quando quase adormeceu, ele ouviu a voz de Fred ecoar na sua orelha: "Permaneça no CONTROLE… "


	5. Música de Trouxa

**CAPÍTULO V: MÚSICA DE TROUXA **

Na manhã seguinte, Ron dormiu até tarde. Quando ele despertou, lavou o rosto, vestiu-se depressa e seguiu os degraus abaixo, encontrando Hermione à mesa da cozinha lendo o Profeta Diário. "Dia!" Ela disse um pouco também alegremente. "Eu imaginei que você deveria poder dormir até tão tarde quanto quisesse - nós temos muito que fazer hoje e você precisa de sua energia. Você quer o café da manhã? Mamãe e Papai estarão trabalhando até aproximadamente às seis."

Ron acenou com a cabeça e aceitou a torrada que foi empurrada para ele. "O que é isto?", ele perguntou, olhando no seu copo, para uma bebida laranja luminosa. "Suco de laranja", respondeu Hermione. "Trouxas bebem isto em vez de abóbora.Tente!" Ron tomou um gole da bebida e achou que tinha um gosto meio decente.

"Você acha que nós poderíamos escutar um pouco de música esta manhã?" Ron perguntou, se lembrando dos sons que ele tinha ouvido na guitarra semana passada. Ele ficou aliviado por ver que os álbuns de fotografia não estavam à vista em lugar nenhum, embora a mão mumificada ainda estava em sua caixa na mesa. Ron a pegou e colocou-a no seu bolso. Ele sentia como se realmente não quisesse qualquer rastro da noite passada visível na mesa. Ele não veria nada que o fizesse lembrar de Vitor Krum ou piscinas termais búlgaras.

"Bem", começou Hermione, estudando a lista dela, "eu ia lhe dar uma introdução de eletricidade esta manhã, mas suponho que eu possa explicar esta tarde, embora você possa não entender completamente o aparelho de som sem a introdução."

"Formidável." Os olhos de Ron vagaram para os dedos de Hermione que estavam esquadrinhando a longa lista que ela tinha feito. As unhas estavam cobertas por um polimento brilhante, roxo-colorido. Hermione observou, viu onde Ron estava olhando, e se ruborizou. "O presente de Gina", ela murmurou e olhou para baixo de volta à sua lista.

Eles entraram no quarto de recreação e Hermione pegou um dos discos finos da prateleira na parede. "Eu receio que eu não esteja muito informada em música trouxa atual", ela admitiu se desculpando, "eu fico a maioria de meu tempo em Hogwarts agora! E infelizmente, meus pais não escutam nada que foi criado depois de aproximadamente 1980. Se você quiser, nas sextas-feira há um clube de dança adolescente na cidade que nós podemos ir e podemos escutar música mais moderna. Agora, isto", ela disse, mostrando um objeto em sua mão, "é um disco,ou, bem, de fato, é a capa. Um disco contém desempenhos musicais gravados. Este aqui, como isto diz, é o Beatles. Eles eram a banda trouxa mais popular até trinta anos atrás." Hermione pegou a capa empoeirada e tirou um achatado e redondo disco. "Este é o próprio disco. É feito de vinil. Você pode ver as ranhuras nele? São como um código. A informação musical é registrada nestes encaixes, mas você só pode ouvir isto se você colocar uma agulha especial nos encaixes e girar o disco a uma certa velocidade. Assim, você precisa de uma máquina especial para tocar isto. Trouxas podem fazer milhões destes e eles são exatamente iguais, de forma que alguém na América pode escutar este ao mesmo tempo que eu, se eles quiserem."

Hermione se dirigiu para uma das máquinas do quarto. "Este é um aparelho de som. Funciona com eletricidade, claro. Você coloca o disco nesta mesa, e então você coloca isto assim. Este braço tem uma agulha pequena no fim que lê a informação nos encaixes. O som sai então por aquelas caixas nos cantos." Ron acenou com a cabeça. Ele realmente não entendeu exatamente como isto tudo funcionava, mas achou melhor perguntar isto para Hermione no momento certo. Ele queria ouvir a música e realmente não queria uma explicação detalhada dos princípios de eletricidade.

Hermione colocou o disco no fuso e abaixou a agulha sobre a sua superfície. Houve um barulho de arranhar, e então, um som veio pelas caixas na lateral do quarto. Era alto, e divertido. Ron sorriu feliz.

_Oh yeah I'll, tell you something, I think you'll understand _

_(Oh sim eu vou, lhe contar algo, eu acho que você entenderá) _

_When I, feel that something, I wanna hold your hand!_

_(Quando eu, sinto que algo, eu quero segurar sua mão!) _

_I wanna hold your hand… _

_(Eu quero segurar sua mão…_)

Quando Ron ouviu a letra, ficou vermelho, se lembrando da conversa dele com Fred e Jorge. Hermione parecia também um pouco envergonhada, mas por uma razão diferente. "Eu sei que é um pouco antiquado, mas eu sempre gostei muito dos Beatles", ela admitiu a ele.

"O que?" Ron observou-a sobre a conexão do som, que ele estava examinando atentamente, "Oh, bem, eu não entendo direito e eu acho que é legal. Como eles estão fazendo esses barulhos? Isso são guitarras?"

"Sim, são guitarras elétricas." De repente, uma luz se acendeu nos olhos de Hermione: "Meu pai tem uma guitarra elétrica no armário! Ele tocava em uma banda antes dele e minha mãe casarem. Eu posso tocar um pouco, mas eu não sou muito musical. Se eu puder conseguir ele funcionando, você quer testar?"

Ron não pôde acreditar a sua sorte. Tentando parecer calmo, ele respondeu: "Sim, tudo bem." Hermione já estava procurando ao redor em um armário grande e estava tirando de lá uma caixa pequena e uma guitarra, murmurando: "eu acho que este é o amplificador, mas onde está o cabo - oh, sim, aqui está." Ela ligou a guitarra com algumas tomadas e coisas e então, mudando o aparelho de som, ela pendurou a correia da guitarra ao redor do pescoço e tocou uma corda. Soou terrível.

"Oh!" ela disse, franzindo a testa, "Precisa ser afinada. Aqui - você pode tocar, eu acho que há em algum lugar por aqui um livro de guitarras." Com isso, Hermione deu a guitarra a Ron e correu corredor abaixo para olhar nas estantes. Devagar, ele tocou um dos fios. Um barulho alto-agudo saiu da caixa no chão. Não soou bastante certo. Ele seguiu o fio até um botão sobre o pescoço e o girou lentamente. Tocou o fio novamente e soou melhor. Repetiu o processo com os outros cinco fios e se sentou em uma cadeira. Lentamente ele escolheu uma melodia que ele sabia, fazendo confusão de vez em quando. Quando Hermione chegou com o livro, Ron já estava arrancando uma melodia reconhecível dos fios.

"Uau!" ela exclamou, "Eu nunca soube que você era músico, Ron! "

"Bem, há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim", ele respondeu, surpreso com sua coragem. Ele piscou a ela, e continuou tentando tocar a canção dos Beatles que eles há pouco tinham ouvido.

Hermione tinha o livro aberto em frente a ela. "Se você quiser fazer um barulho maior, você precisa tocar as cordas, você sabe, três notas imediatamente juntas assim, como nesta foto." Ela segurou o livro em frente a Ron para ele ver. Lentamente, ele colocou os dedos na formação mostrada no livro e arranhou os fios. Um barulho incrivelmente forte saiu da guitarra. Hermione olhou impressionada. Ron sorriu. "Veja, eu sou naturalmente talentoso", brincou. "Uma sorte para o mundo dos trouxas, bruxos não se preocupam criando materiais assim."

Eles ficaram praticando cordas durante uma hora ou assim, até que Hermione ficou entediada de segurar o livro para Ron olhar. Ela prometeu o deixar voltar e praticar depois ao longo do dia.

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger deixaram o escritório para o almoço e uniram-se a Hermione e Ron na cozinha. O Sr. Granger estava especialmente contente com o interesse de Ron na guitarra, e respondeu a todas as suas ansiosas perguntas.

"Você realmente tem algum disco com, você sabe, música BARULHENTA?"

"Bem, você poderia gostar de tentar algum do T. Rex, ou algum do Rolling Stones."

"É BARULHENTO?"

"Sim, a maioria do tempo."

"Você pode tocar a guitarra, assim, realmente bem? Você pode me ensinar?"

"Bem, pelo que Hermione diz, você pode tocar melhor do que eu já faço. Apenas escute esses discos e tente acompanhar. Eu estou certo de que você fará muito bem. Tem sido anos desde que eu tentei tocar qualquer coisa de novo."

Neste momento, Hermione interrompeu: "Você não quer tocar qualquer coisa bonita, Ron? Por que tem que ser barulhenta?"

"Barulhenta é mais legal", respondeu Ron, dando para Hermione um olhar audacioso. Ele se virou ao Sr. Granger e perguntou aborrecido: "Há qualquer coisa que seja bonita e barulhenta?"

Sr. Granger sorriu, "Você poderia tentar algum do David Bowie. Ou algum do Fleetwood Mac." Hermione tinha razão, o conhecimento musical dos pais dela terminava por volta de 1980, mas Ron não conhecia nada melhor e os nomes soaram maravilhosos a ele. "Eu lhe digo, Ron, você pode pedir emprestada aquela guitarra pelo tempo que você quiser. Eu realmente não toco muito mais, e, além disso", aqui o Sr. Granger evitou olhar para a esposa, "eu tenho pensado em comprar uma mais nova."

Hermione e Sra. Granger sabiam que o Sr. Granger na verdade tocava com a guitarra uma vez por semana, pelo menos, e provavelmente estava procurando uma desculpa para comprar uma mais nova.

"Bem", disse Hermione, "Não funcionará em Hogwarts, assim você terá que esperar até as férias para tocar, ou então achar um jeito de enfeitiçá-la enquanto estivermos na escola. Se você tivesse lido _Hogwarts: Uma História,_ então você saberia que eletricidade não funciona em Hogwarts."

"Ótimo, tudo bem. Você terminou de comer, porque eu realmente gostaria de ir e escutar alguns desses discos. Nos desculpa? Muito obrigado pela informação Sr. Granger."

Hermione rolou os olhos dela à mãe, mas seguiu Ron para fora. Sr. e Sra. Granger trocaram olhares risonhos e voltaram ao escritório.


	6. Xadrez de Trouxa

**CAPÍTULO VI: XADREZ DE TROUXA **

Antes da segunda-feira à noite, Ron já tinha dominado "Bang a Gong" na guitarra, como também "Ziggy Stardust", embora ele repugnasse a parte sobre "aranhas de Marte."

Hermione tinha sentado no quarto de recreação com ele, ajudando com as cordas por boa parte da tarde. Depois de um tempo, entretanto, tornou aparente que Ron realmente não precisava da ajuda dela. Ele parecia ter algum tipo de dom natural.

Para o fim da tarde, Hermione tinha pegado um livro e estava sentada em um pufe no canto do quarto, fingindo ler. Muito freqüentemente, ela observava do livro e encarava Ron. Ron a pegou o olhando uma vez, observou ele, mas somente sorriu a ela e voltou à sua prática. Ele estava perdido no seu próprio mundo, arranhando as cordas e zumbindo as melodias a ele mesmo.

Depois do jantar, Hermione recusou totalmente passar mais tempo no quarto de recreação com os discos, insistindo que Ron desse um intervalo.

"Por que nós não jogamos xadrez de trouxa?" ela perguntou astutamente. Ela olhou como se estivesse morrendo para ver como Ron reagiria a este esporte. Ela nunca tinha conseguido o bater no xadrez de bruxos, mas todo mundo sabia que as peças de Ron eram cruéis no seu ataque. Xadrez de trouxa era mais entediante, mas de certo modo, envolvia mais estratégia, desde que você dependia somente da posição das peças no tabuleiro e não da força e astúcia das peças.

Ron sorriu confiantemente quando Hermione esparramou o tabuleiro de xadrez e montou as peças na mesa da cozinha. Hermione explicou para Ron as diferenças básicas entre as versões mágica e trouxa do jogo. Ron se mostrou ser talentoso da mesma maneira no xadrez de trouxa como ele era na versão mágica. Foi um jogo longo mas no fim ele conseguiu obter uma vitória. Embora obviamente desapontada por ter perdido, Hermione na verdade parecia bastante satisfeita por Ron ganhar. "Bem feito!" ela exclamou e começou apanhar as peças. Ela derrubou uma delas no chão e ambos se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo para pegá-la. Ela alcançou a peça primeiro, mas só segundos antes de Ron, cuja mão terminou cobrindo a sua. Sem perceber o que ele estava fazendo, ele apertou a mão dela brevemente. Depressa ela retirou a sua mão e Ron olhou surpreso para a própria mão dele, como se não estivesse certo do que há pouco tinha acontecido. Se ruborizando, Hermione murmurou, "Está um pouco tarde - eu acho que irei para a cama. Você vai ficar acordado? Eu posso lhe mostrar como usar a televisão se você quiser."

"Não", disse Ron não dando importância em estar se sentindo um pouco cansado, "eu acho que irei praticar guitarra um pouco mais."

"Bem, boa noite então", e apertando o jogo de xadrez nos seus braços, Hermione virou depressa e correu os degraus para cima.

Ron seguiu para o quarto de recreação e apanhou a guitarra, arranhando suavemente, sem usar o amplificador. O que há pouco tinha acontecido lá? Hermione estava se ruborizando? Por que a mão dele ainda estava quente? Ron voltou-se para o som e apanhou o disco dos Beatles que eles tinham ouvido mais cedo e colocou-o no aparelho de som, girando o botão de "volume" para bastante baixo.

Assim que "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" veio, flutuando abaixo, das caixas de som, Ron percebeu que talvez Fred e Jorge tivessem razão. Talvez ele gostasse de Hermione. Ele odiou o pensamento dela com Vitor Krum e ele queria segurar a mão dela - não - ele queria beijá-la. Como ele administraria isso agora? Ela tinha olhado bastante envergonhada quando afastou a mão dela, mas tinha feito isso tão depressa e Fred e Jorge não tinham dito que isso era um bom sinal? Quando a canção terminou, Ron desligou o aparelho de som e seguiu escada acima, jurando achar um jeito de tocar acidentalmente de novo a mão de Hermione.


	7. Comida e briga

**CAPÍTULO VII: COMIDA E BRIGA **

Na terça-feira pela manhã, Hermione estava na cozinha batendo algumas panelas quando Ron veio, tropeçando os degraus abaixo. Confuso, ele se lembrou que de acordo com o horário dela, terça-feira era dia de cozinhar." Ele não estava certo de por que ele precisava aprender isto, mas achou que poderia ser útil aprender como as máquinas da cozinha funcionam, e talvez eles poderiam fazer um pouco de comida comestível que sempre caía bem a Ron.

A ruborizada e tímida Hermione da noite anterior tinha sido substituída pela Sargenta Granger que o cumprimentou: "Certo, esta manhã você vai fazer seu próprio café da manhã, no estilo trouxa. O que você quer comer?"

"Torrada", respondeu Ron, que estava pensando que isso devia ser a coisa mais fácil para se fazer.

"Certo, bem, primeiro você precisa de pão que é mantido aqui nesta vasilha de pão. Nada especial nela. Logo, você precisa de uma torradeira. No passado, trouxas torrariam o pão no fogo, como os bruxos fazem hoje. Porém, desde que a maioria das cozinhas de trouxas não têm fogos mais, eles inventaram um dispositivo eletrônico chamado de torradeira para fazer isto para eles. É bastante rápido e fácil. Você pode fazer dois pedaços de cada vez com o nosso. Você simplesmente põe o pão nas aberturas e ajusta a torradeira para 'claro', 'médio', ou 'escuro.' Então você aperta este botão. Tente você. Bom, agora, as bobinas dentro dela, que funcionam com eletricidade, se põem quente muito depressa e torram o pão. Há um sensor dentro que cronometra isto de forma que a torrada não fique queimada. Agora, você quer qualquer coisa na torrada?"

"Manteiga", respondeu Ron, cuja cabeça já estava ligeiramente atordoada desta conferência das 9 da manhã.

"Certo, a manteiga é mantida no refrigerador." Hermione apontou ao armário branco e grande da cozinha. "Trouxas não podem executar feitiços para impedir a sua comida de estragar, assim eles tiveram que inventar um refrigerador para manter a comida por períodos mais longos de tempo. Um refrigerador também funciona com eletricidade e é ajustado para sempre estar frio dentro, de forma que coisas como manteiga e leite não estragarão. Vá lá, abra a porta e veja se você não encontra a manteiga."

Ron alcançou a manivela mais próxima, "Não! Isso é o congelador! A parte de cima é mantida mais fria para carne e coisas desse tipo. A manteiga está abaixo.

Ron achou a manteiga e colocou-a abaixo na mesa. Então ele se sentou e esperou. "A torrada não vai vir a você, Ron", disse Hermione irritada. "Você tem que pôr a manteiga você mesmo." Ela lhe deu uma faca de manteiga, mostrou para ele onde os pratos ficavam situados e assistiu como ele tentava esparramar a manteiga na torrada.

"Eu sei untar a torrada com manteiga, muito obrigado", Ron respondeu, renunciando à faca dela.

"Muito obrigada", disse Hermione, tirando o prato das mãos dele quando ele terminou. "Agora você pode praticar fazendo a sua própria." Dando risada, ela se sentou à mesa e começou a comer. Ron fez uma cara a ela e lançou mais dois pedaços de torrada na torradeira.

Até que ele terminasse de untar com manteiga as suas próprias fatias, Hermione tinha terminado as suas e estava o assistindo divertidamente. Ele se sentou à mesa, encheu um copo do suco de laranja e tentou pensar em algo interessante para dizer. Porém, logo a mente dele vagou para a guitarra e ele pensou em quais canções poderia tentar praticar.

Então, uma coruja cinza escura apareceu à janela e bicou no vidro. Hermione se levantou, dizendo: "Eu já recebi o Profeta Diário esta manhã, eu desejaria saber de quem é isto." Ela abriu a janela e deixou a coruja entrar. Havia uma carta presa a seu tornozelo. Ela desamarrou isto cuidadosamente e deu à coruja um pouco de alimento de uma tigela no balcão. A coruja parecia estar esperando por uma resposta. Hermione abriu a carta e sorriu ligeiramente.

"De quem é então?" Ron perguntou, a boca cheia de torrada.

"Vitor Krum", disse Hermione muito suavemente.

"Oh", disse Ron, sentindo a face esquentar e a fúria crescer dentro dele. "Eu não ficarei bravo, eu não ficarei bravo", ele repetiu a si mesmo. Infelizmente, no próximo momento ele disse em voz alta: "Então, o que é que seu namorado diz?"

As sobrancelhas de Hermione ergueram-se em fúria e ela gaguejou a Ron: "Ele não é meu namorado."

Antes que ele pudesse se parar, Ron ouviu a sua voz dizer: "Oh, eu sinto muito, eu apenas achei que quando uma garota ia visitar um garoto ao redor na Bulgária e ficava arrogantemente em frente a ele dentro de nada mais que sua calcinha, e então recebia uma carta dele que a faz sorrir e se ruborizar, devia então ser o namorado dela, mas talvez eu apenas não saiba nada."

"Não, você não sabe nada, sabe Ron?" Hermione replicou, jogando a carta na mesa. "Se você soubesse qualquer coisa então você saberia que, oh! Não importa!" Hermione cobriu a boca dela, como se se impedisse de dizer algo verdadeiramente horrível, e então, apanhou a carta e enfureceu-se escada acima. Ron ouviu uma porta bater um momento depois. A coruja cinza arrulhou suavemente atrás dele. "Cale-se coruja búlgara estúpida", Ron murmurou.

Ele se sentou acorcundado em uma cadeira na cozinha durante uns bons dez minutos, braços cruzados, lábios contraídos, enfurecendo-se, e não pensando em nada em particular. Eventualmente, um pensamento estourou na cabeça dele. Vitor Krum estava na Bulgária. E ele, Ron Weasley, estava na Inglaterra na casa dos Granger. Tudo era válido no amor e na guerra. "Espera um segundo", ele pensou, confuso, "O que eu quero dizer com isso?" O coração dele deu uma sacudida e de repente ele viu Hermione, olhando como ela olha, no Baile de Natal nas suas tremeluzentes vestes de gala, e então, novamente ele a viu, sorrindo a ele por uma pilha de livros da biblioteca, e então, como ela estava alguns minutos mais cedo, o instruindo em como abrir um refrigerador.

"Maldição!" ele disse, rodando os olhos e se levantando da cadeira. Lentamente, ele foi degraus acima em direção à porta que dizia "Quarto de Hermione" em letras floridas.

Ron pôde ouvir um choro vindo do quarto e se sentiu enjoado. Hermione estava chorando por causa de Krum, ou por causa do que ele tinha dito? Ron refletiu que ele não TINHA FICADO NO CONTROLE, nem tinha sido um cavalheiro. Tentativamente ele bateu na porta.

"O que você quer?"

"Eu posso entrar?"

"Por que, assim você pode me acusar novamente de ser uma mulher escarlate?"

"Não, eu… Olha, eu sinto muito, eu apenas posso entrar?"

Houve um momento de silêncio e então Hermione abriu a porta, a face dela molhada com lágrimas. "Ótimo, entre. Eu não me importo."

Ron não tinha visto dentro do quarto de Hermione. Duas das paredes estavam transbordando de estantes e livros. Havia um guarda-roupa e uma pequena mesa-de-vestir contra a terceira parede, e a cama estava alinhada contra a quarta, próxima à janela. Ron notou uma foto bruxa dele, Hermione e Harry, sorrindo e acenando no terceiro ano deles, apoiada contra o espelho. Hermione se sentou no canto da cama, olhando abaixo para suas próprias mãos. Ron levou a cadeira da mesa de vestir e devagar se sentou, enfrentando Hermione: "Er, eu acho que a coruja está ao redor esperando por uma resposta."

Hermione não observou, mas continuou encarando as suas mãos que foram apertadas muito firmemente agora no seu colo.

Ron não sabia o que dizer. Ele realmente não queria brigar com Hermione, e certamente não queria fazer ela chorar nada a mais do que ele já fez nos quatro anos que eles conheciam um ao outro. O silêncio era muito incômodo. Finalmente, ele limpou a garganta e disse: "Olha, Hermione, eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse. Não foi muito agradável."

A cabeça de Hermione se ergueu e ela olhou para Ron. A face dela estava muito vermelha e as suas bochechas estavam muito molhadas. Ela olhou absolutamente surpresa que ele tinha se desculpado tão depressa com ela. Lentamente ela disse: "Vitor Krum não é meu namorado. Ele é meu amigo. Apenas igual Harry é meu amigo", ela pausou por um momento muito breve, Ron achou que ele poderia ter imaginado isto, "ou você." A última palavra foi dita em apenas um sussurro.

"Eu apenas pensei que você gostasse dele", disse Ron calmamente. "Você foi para o Baile de Natal com ele e você foi o visitar." Não havia nada mais de acusatório na voz dele.

"Vitor é muito agradável", admitiu Hermione, "e totalmente cavalheiro. É interessante falar com ele e ele sabe montes de coisas. Mas eu nunca gostei dele assim. Quero dizer, ele é mais velho que eu , e ele mora na Bulgária. Eu fui para o Baile de Natal com ele porque ele me convidou. Primeiro."

Hermione olhou para Ron e ele olhou para ela e por um momento os olhos castanhos dela e os azuis dele prenderam-se em um olhar. Um momento depois, Hermione olhou depressa novamente para baixo e disse: "Bem, nós poderíamos seguir escada abaixo? Eu ia lhe mostrar como fazer uma torta, e eu devo escrever uma resposta de forma que a coruja possa seguir seu caminho."

Vivamente, ela agarrou uma folha de pergaminho, uma pena e um frasco de tinta e seguiu escada abaixo a caminho da cozinha.

Ron foi praticar guitarra enquanto Hermione escrevia a resposta dela. Ele colocou tão ruidosamente alto o volume que não ouviu Hermione o chamar, ou entrar no quarto. Finalmente, ela teve que andar depressa para o amplificador e diminuir o volume. Ron saltou e ficou em frente dela com um sorriso, "Pronto para fazer tortas então? "


	8. Lições de guitarra

**CAPÍTULO VIII: LIÇÕES DE GUITARRA **

As tortas (de cereja) saíram bastante bem, embora a maioria da cozinha terminou coberta de farinha até que os dois tivessem acabado. Muito para o desgosto de Ron, eles tiveram que limpar do jeito trouxa, o que Ron considerou ser totalmente um castigo. Trouxas podem ter inventado guitarras elétricas, mas as táticas para os trabalhos domésticos deixavam muito a desejar.

Naquela noite, o Sr. Granger ofereceu levar Ron com ele para uma loja de música. Os olhos de Ron quase voaram fora da cabeça à vista de dúzias de guitarras que revestiam as paredes. O Sr. Granger escolheu uma da parede e colocou-a em um amplificador próximo. Um terrível som estourou adiante quando o Sr.Granger tentou arranhar uma corda. "Eu estou um pouco fora de prática", ele riu e deu a guitarra a Ron, "Aqui, você tem, vá."

Ron surpreendeu o Sr. Granger, colocando a correia da guitarra ao redor do pescoço e tocando uma melodia coerente. Outro comprador na loja se sentou a um dos jogos de tambor e começou a tocar uma batida. Ron nunca tinha se divertido tanto na vida dele. O Sr. Granger finalmente teve que o arrastar fora, depois de comprar a guitarra que Ron tinha tocado.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Hermione e a mãe dela estavam lendo. Ron não ficou surpreso em ver que Hermione estava lendo Aritmancia Avançada. Hermione deu para Ron um recado: "Errol está aqui", ela disse, apontando para uma coruja muito grande, muito cansada no canto da sala. Ron apanhou a nota e reconheceu a letra de Fred.

_Querido Ron, _

_Como o mundo trouxa está tratando você? Você está honrando o nome dos Weasley? Se lembre, FIQUE NO CONTROLE! _

_Não nos desaponte. _

_Fred e Jorge _

Ron ruborizou, dobrou o pedaço de papel, e se retirou ao quarto de recreação para praticar. Depois de um tempo Hermione entrou para escutá-lo tocar.

Ron estava tocando a guitarra nova do Sr. Granger (Sr. Granger tinha pedido para Ron "corrigi-la" para ele). Hermione apanhou a velha que estava apoiada contra a parede e se sentou em uma cadeira, tentando imitar os movimentos dos dedo de Ron. A guitarra não estava ligada, mas depois de um tempo, Hermione parou: "Eu sou um desespero na música", ela disse, frustrada.

"Não! Você estava fazendo certo!" disse Ron, largando a guitarra nova e trocando os cabos de forma que a guitarra de Hermione agora ficasse ligada. Ele veio e ajoelhou-se em frente a ela. "Eu acho que sua mão está posicionada errado. Aqui, encurve seus dedos mais para cima, assim". Ron tocou um dos dedos de Hermione e suavemente encurvou-o um pouco mais de forma que só a ponta do dedo dela estava tocando o fio. Ron achou que ouviu Hermione ofegar ligeiramente, mas decidiu não observar. Ao invés, ele murmurou: "Isso é certo, agora, ponha este dedo aqui, e arranhe estes quatro fios com sua outra mão." Hermione sorriu encantada quando um barulho soando decente saiu do amplificador adiante.

"Veja! Você aprendeu isto! Você quer tentar outro?" Ron aproximou para tentar mover os dedos de Hermione à próxima corda.

Hermione se levantou. "Eu acho que eu aprendo isto contanto que você esteja aqui para me ajudar! Mas eu… eu estou um pouco cansada, e quero ir para a cama. Boa noite!" E ela se virou depressa, largou a guitarra, e correu para fora do quarto.

"Sim!" Ron pensou, "Eu estou NO CONTROLE."


	9. O cinema

**CAPÍTULO IX: O CINEMA **

No dia seguinte, Ron sentia um desejo de sair de casa. A ida dele à loja de música com o Sr. Granger a noite anterior tinha o lembrado que havia muito mais no mundo dos trouxas que a casa dos Granger.

Ao café da manhã, ele tocou no assunto: "Então, Hermione, há algo que nós possamos fazer longe de casa hoje?" Hermione olhou inexpressivamente para os seus ovos, e Ron continuou: "Quero dizer, eu sei que computadores ou alguma coisa está no horário hoje, mas nós não podemos mudar isto e fazer algo diferente?"

Hermione lançou um pedaço da sua torrada nele. Com sorte, isto pousou no chão e não no colo dele. "Eu não sou esta chata", ela respondeu. "Talvez nós podemos ir à cidade e podemos ir para o cinema. Como isso parece?"

"Encantador", respondeu Ron, não bastante seguro do que um _cimena_ era, mas esperando que fosse algo legal.

Eles poderiam caminhar da casa dos Granger até à cidade em aproximadamente vinte e cinco minutos. Cinema se mostrou ser imagens que se moviam. Ron não via como isto seria muito excitante. Afinal de contas, ele tinha gastado a maioria do verão encarando quadros ao vivo na Tela de Alerta do Ministério. Havia três escolhas no teatro. Primeiro, _Cavaleiro do Rei Artur_. _Beijo francês_ ( Ron não quis perguntar sobre o que era isso), e _Casper,_ sobre algum fantasma. Ron sugeriu o sobre o cavaleiro, mas Hermione parecia insegura com aquele. Antes que ela pudesse sugerir o sobre o beijo, ele sugeriu Casper como ele imaginava que qualquer coisa sobre fantasmas poderia ser bem interessante. Ele não sabia que trouxas conhecessem modos para comunicarem com fantasmas. Talvez houvesse um pouco de sangue ou batalhas.

Dentro do salão de entrada do teatro, Hermione comprou um balde grande de pipoca e dois refrigerantes para eles. "Se você quer a verdadeira experiência do filme", ela explicou, "então você tem que comer bastante para o fazer farto." Então ela admitiu culpada: "Isto é completamente novo para mim. Sempre que eu venho aqui, meus pais não me deixam ter nada disto, por causa dos meus dentes. Tente o refrigerante - é realmente bom, não tão bom quanto cerveja amanteigada, mas ainda assim, tem um sabor interessante." Ron sugou um pouco do refrigerante por um canudo e teve que admitir que estava gostoso.

Eles entraram no teatro do filme. Era bastante escuro, "Por que todas as luzes estão desligadas?" Ron perguntou. "Como eles supõem que nós enxerguemos?" Assim que eles se sentaram, Hermione começou a explicar a ele os princípios do filme: "Você vê, eles tiram uma imagem que se move com uma câmera, mas para vê-las, tem que ser projetado sobre uma tela. A sala precisa ser escura para ver a imagem claramente… "

Ron quase saltou e derramou toda a pipoca assim que um barulho alto saiu da tela. "BEM-VINDOS A NOSSO TEATRO! POR FAVOR VEJA A SAÍDA MAIS PRÓXIMA. NO CASO DE UMA EMERGÊNCIA, CAMINHE, NÃO CORRA, PARA A SAÍDA MAIS PRÓXIMA."

"Quem está dizendo isso?" Ron sussurrou, virando a sua cabeça. Com sorte, o teatro não estava muito cheio. Hermione deu risada, "Há uma caixa de som, tipo aquela em nosso quarto de recreação, lá em cima. Eles gravam as mensagens e as jogam para corresponder com as imagens."

Ron equilibrou o balde grande de pipoca no colo e olhou para frente. Letras enormes saíram da tela, soletrando os nomes de pessoas. "Como eles fazem isso?" Ron perguntou, incapaz de compreender como qualquer coisa como aquela acontecia sem magia. "Com computadores e desenhos", Hermione sussurrou de volta para ele. "Há muitos do que são chamados 'efeitos especiais' neste filme. Obviamente a maioria dos trouxas não acreditam em fantasmas, e certamente não os podem filmar, assim eu acho que todos os fantasmas são só desenhos colocados em cima do filme. Eu não estou realmente certa como tudo funciona exatamente, mas certamente não é mágico como nós conhecemos."

Logo, uma criatura branca rechonchuda, de cabeça-calva flutuou pela tela. Ron quase afogou no seu refrigerante. "Aquilo é o que eles pensam que os fantasmas parecem?" Ron perguntou incrédulo, segurando a risada. "Barão Sangrento que é engraçado. Eu adoraria mostrar isto para o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça."

Hermione o cutucou nas costelas, "Ron! Não é agradável praguejar. Além disso, trouxas não sabem sobre fantasmas e ninguém pensa que este filme é real de qualquer forma, é prá ser uma história." Mas ela também deu risada assim que pensou em alguns dos fantasmas que eles conheceram em Hogwarts.

Ron tentou se comportar assim que o filme começou. Era a história de uma menina jovem que veio morar com o pai dela em uma casa assombrada por quatro fantasmas. O fantasma mais jovem foi nomeado Casper, e tinha um pouco de uma admiração na menina adolescente. A história era boa, mas Ron achou a sua mente vagando. Ele estava em uma sala escura com Hermione. Eles estavam sentando bastante próximos. Sorrindo, ele esperou que ela buscasse por um punhado de pipoca, então simultaneamente levou a mão dele ao mesmo tempo no balde. Os dedos deles tocaram e Hermione puxou a mão dela fora tão depressa que a pipoca que ela estava segurando caiu ao chão. "Desculpa" ela murmurou, pondo sua mãos junto a seu colo. "Tá bem" disse Ron com um bocado de pipoca. Isso tinha sido bastante divertido. Ele não poderia esperar para tentar isto novamente, mas Hermione, aparentemente, tinha comido a cota dela de pipoca.

Ron ofereceu o balde a Hermione mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça, assim ele colocou isto no chão. Então, astutamente, ele cruzou as pernas de forma que o seu tornozelo esquerdo descansasse no seu joelho direito. Hermione estava sentando à esquerda dele e o seu joelho esquerdo somente estava tocando de leve o direito dela. Ele esperava que ela tirasse a perna dali, mas ela não se moveu, e Ron olhou para frente, fingindo estar muito interessado no fato que os irmãos de Casper tinham há pouco matado o pai da menina.

Ron desejou saber o que mais ele poderia conseguir no teatro, mas decidiu que ele já tinha ido longe o bastante. Ele fez uma resolução para tentar segurar sua mão aquela tarde. Ele sentia que estava pronto. Estava um pouco surpreso que tão longe, Fred e Jorge pareciam ter estado certos sobre quase tudo. Ron sentia-se muito orgulhoso de ser um Weasley.

Para o fim do filme, Casper o fantasma foi transformado em um menino real de forma que ele poderia dançar com a menina adolescente. Ron se inclinou para Hermione e sussurrou: "Você pode imaginar se Murta tivesse esta chance? Eu aposto que ela escolheria permanecer no banheiro dela e ser miserável." Murta-que-geme era um fantasma que assombrava um dos banheiros em Hogwarts. Ela habitualmente inundava o banheiro porque estava infeliz e gostava de chorar. Assim que ele terminou de fazer o comentário, Casper beijou a menina, antes de transformar de volta na sua forma de falso-fantasma. Ron teve um desejo irresistível de fazer o mesmo com Hermione, a orelha dela estava centímetros longe dos lábios dele, mas se segurou, pensando novamente para ele mesmo: "Controle, CONTROLE, tem que fazer isto direito, não pode desgraçar o nome dos Weasley".

Eles saíram do teatro escuro para uma clara rua ensolarada.

"Você quer explorar a cidade um pouco?" Hermione perguntou. "Não há muito para ver, mas eu suponho que você poderia se interessar. Eu posso ligar em casa e deixar mamãe saber que nós jantaremos aqui. Nós podemos comer alguns peixes e batatinhas fritas se você gostar."

Ron concordou e eles começaram andar rua abaixo, olhando em todas as vitrines.


	10. Ron em brilhante defesa

**CAPÍTULO X: RON EM BRILHANTE DEFESA **

A cidade onde Hermione vivia não era muito grande, mas havia algumas lojas interessantes. Ron arrastou Hermione para uma loja que vendia discos e CDs. A loja era cheia de paredes com música e ao término da sala estava um bloco de escutar canções.

Ron caminhou até o balconista que era um pouco assustador olhando com seus cabelos pontiagudos e escarlates e vários brincos e disse: "Eu estou procurando algo BARULHENTO." Hermione girou os olhos e andou com passos largos para ler as revistas, enquanto o balconista sorridente conduziu Ron a uma seção perto da parte de trás e lhe mostrou como usar os tocadores de CD.

O CD que o balconista tinha dado a ele era de uma banda chamada "Nirvana." A música era bastante barulhenta para Ron, e ele estava desfrutando totalmente o som vindo dos fones. Ele desejou saber se Hermione poderia gostar de ouvir. Ele olhou pela sala e a viu absorvida em uma edição dos Rolling Stones, caracterizando um artigo sobre "Mulheres na Música". Ela estava parada ao lado de um porta-revistas. Quase um metro longe de Ron estavam três meninas que pareciam estar rindo muito cruelmente de alguma coisa. Na pausa entre canções, ele ouviu uma delas dizer "Hermione", e ele diminuiu a música de forma que pudesse ouvir o que mais elas estavam dizendo.

"Eu acho que você está certa Andréa, aquela é Hermione Granger".

"Eu desejava saber se ela ainda vai para aquele internato estranho. Se lembra quando ela tentou nos assustar alguns anos atrás com uma varinha mágica? Isso que é uma aberração! "

Neste momento todas elas guincharam com risadas.

"Bem, eu não sei que magia melhorou muito os olhares dela", disse a primeira menina que era baixa, de cabelo arenoso e tinha dentes muito piores do que Hermione alguma vez tinha tido.

A terceira menina cutucou a primeira e acenou com a cabeça para Ron que não tinha percebido que ele as estava fitando. Depressa, ele apanhou a capa do CD e fingiu estudá-la intensamente. Ele ainda tinha o volume abaixado, mas começou acenar para cima e para baixo a cabeça como se estivesse escutando a música.

"Ooooh, ele é atraente, não é?" disse uma delas.

"De onde ele veio? Olha como ele é alto! Ele é deslumbrante! Você acha que ele está visitando ou se mudou prá cá?" perguntou a outra.

"Eu simplesmente amo cabelo ruivo!" deu risada a terceira.

"Susie, vá lhe perguntar. Eu desafio você a perguntá-lo de onde ele é."

"Não! Eu não posso! Você lhe pergunta! "

"Não! Você!"

"Galinha!"

"Ótimo, eu farei isto então."

Ron viu Hermione o vigiando do porta-revistas. Ele desejou saber se ela podia ouvir o que as meninas estavam dizendo. Ela estava usando a expressão que normalmente usava antes de começar a chorar. Susie estava agora parada atrás de Ron e um momento depois ele sentiu uma batida leve no seu ombro.

Ron empurrou rápido, as meninas deram risada.

"Oi aqui!", disse a menina Susie para Ron.

"Er, oi", ele respondeu

"Qual é seu nome, então?"

"Ron"

"Eu sou Susie. Você vive aqui, Ron?"

"Não,eu sou do sul da Inglaterra."

"O que você está fazendo aqui então?"

"Eu estou, er, visitando minha namorada".

Ele imaginou que isso as calaria. Retirou os fones do ouvido e olhou para Hermione cujos olhos estavam agora brilhando furiosamente em Susie e as amigas dela. Sorrindo, ele disse educadamente a Susie: "Bem, bom conhecer você", e voltou para o tocador de CD. Assim que se virou, ele olhou para Hermione e piscou.

Susie foi correndo de volta às amigas, dando risada incontrolavelmente. "Seu nome é Ron. Ele é do sul da Inglaterra. Ele disse que está aqui visitando a namorada dele. Eu quero saber quem é…" Susie parou assim que notou Hermione no outro lado do posto de revistas olhando para elas. "Ora, ora, ora, se não é Hermione Granger. Indo lançar um feitiço sobre nós?"

Hermione não disse uma palavra.

"O que há? O gato preto comeu sua língua?" zombou Susie. Hermione finalmente parecia pronta para responder quando Ron chegou atrás dela. As três meninas ofegaram simultaneamente. Com uma confiança que ele não sabia que tinha, e, como Hermione o encarou surpresa, ele colocou o seu braço ao redor do ombro dela. Ele a beijou depressa na bochecha e disse: "Aqui está você! Você pode me emprestar um pouco de dinheiro então? Eu deixei o meu em casa e eu realmente gostei deste CD. É muito barulhento. Damas", com isso, Ron acenou com a cabeça para as meninas e guiou Hermione em direção ao caixa. Hermione pagou o balconista em silêncio. Três grupos de olhos brilhantes assistiram os dois saírem da loja.

Quando eles estavam seguramente fora e algumas lojas distantes, Hermione parou e se virou para Ron. "O que. Foi. Aquilo?" Ela perguntou, tremendo ligeiramente. Ron encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei, aquelas garotas são um pouco parecidas com sonserinos, não são? Eu as ouvi falando de você. Grupo bastante desagradável. Eu apenas imaginei que poderia ser divertido dar a elas algo do que falar."

Hermione o encarou por um momento e Ron teve muito medo que talvez ele tivesse ido longe demais. Ele pensou que ela parecia brava. Para seu alívio, Hermione começou a rir: "Bem, obrigada. Eu não acho que esquecerei do olhar nas caras delas durante algum tempo. Elas são bastante invejosas. Eu as ouvi falando sobre você próximo às revistas. Elas estavam completamente tomadas com o estranho misterioso. Eu imagino que não haja muitos outros para se entreter por aqui". Hermione se desmoronou sobre um banco próximo, rolando de rir.

Há pouco então, as três meninas saíram da loja. Ron tomou a mão de Hermione e a levantou do banco. "Venha então, acalme-se. Eu estou morrendo de fome e poderia precisar de alguns peixes e batatinhas fritas." Hermione saiu do banco e eles caminharam juntos rua abaixo, de mãos dadas.


	11. A fechadura

**CAPÍTULO XI: A FECHADURA **

Ron e Hermione tiveram um jantar adorável de peixes e batatas fritas. Infelizmente, Ron teve que largar da mão de Hermione para comer e estava inseguro se deveria tentar segurá-la novamente no caminho de casa. Ao invés, eles caminharam de volta muito lentamente no crepúsculo, muito próximos e apenas se encostando, mas ocasionalmente esbarrando um no outro. Ron estava pasmo que a conversa deles estava sendo na verdade bastante normal, apesar do fato que ele sentia como se os nervos do lado direito inteiro do seu corpo tivessem ficado extra-sensíveis.

Quando eles chegaram, Ron sentiu-se um pouco estranho ao ver o Sr. e a Sra. Granger sentados na sala de estar. Era como se ele estivesse desagradavelmente sendo trazido de volta à realidade. Ele estava um pouco aliviado que a Sra. Granger queria que Hermione se sentasse com ela para um jogo de rabiscos. O Sr. Granger sugeriu a Ron que talvez ele pudesse ensiná-lo algumas cordas novas na guitarra.

Ron e o Sr. Granger tiveram muita diversão com as guitarras. Parecia que o Sr. Granger estava excitado em ter outra pessoa em casa demonstrando interesse nos seus brinquedos musicais. Ele mostrou ao Ron alguns truques na guitarra, e Ron estava contente pelo conselho. Ainda assim, Ron sentia-se um pouco estranho ao redor do Sr. Granger. Sr. Granger seria tão agradável a ele se soubesse que a cada dois minutos ele estava sonhando em beijar Hermione? Ron sabia que o seu próprio pai tinha quase explodido aproximadamente dez anos antes quando um vizinho trouxa de cinco anos tinha beijado sua irmã Gina na bochecha.

Ron acordou bastante cedo na manhã seguinte. Sonolento ele tropeçou no banheiro para escovar seus dentes. Estava enxaguando a escova de dente nova que a Sra. Granger tinha lhe dado na primeira noite da visita dele, quando ouviu um pequeno grito agudo. Erguendo a cabeça, ele notou pela primeira vez que o espelho no banheiro estava nebuloso. Ele também notou o som de água correndo atrás dele. Lentamente, ele levantou a mão e esfregou uma mancha clara no espelho e apenas poderia distinguir uma face pálida com cabelo escuro no reflexo. Ron se virou para ver Hermione, cabelos molhados e emplastrados à cabeça, agarrando a cortina do chuveiro na sua mão direita. Ele sentiu um sorriso cair por sua face e de repente se sentiu muito acordado. Ele tinha muita experiência em importunar garotas em situações embaraçosas. Tanto quanto ele amava sua irmã Gina, ele tinha praticado tormentos com ela durante 14 anos e estava muito qualificado.

"Bom dia Hermione!" ele disse alegremente.

"Ron! O que você está fazendo? Você pode sair? Agora? Por favor?" Hermione evitou os olhos dele e puxou firmemente a cortina do chuveiro em volta dela.

"Você me disse que fechasse a porta se eu não a quisesse entrando aqui comigo. Considerando que você deixou a porta destrancada, eu assumirei que você me quer entrando aqui com você…" disse Ron, colocando suas mãos sobre as suas costas e passeando para cima e para baixo no pequeno e peludo tapete do banheiro.

"Ron! Este é meu banheiro. Normalmente não há ninguém naquele quarto. Eu esqueci de fechar a outra porta. Além disso, você não pôde ouvir a água correndo?"

"Bem, você vê, Hermione, eu realmente não sou uma pessoa matutina."

"Caia fora antes que eu grite novamente!"

"Ahhhh", disse Ron, levantando uma sobrancelha, "mas quem a ouvirá gritar? Ninguém está em casa agora."

"Caia FORA, ou - ou - eu falarei para sua mãe!"

"Oh, bem, minha mãe de todo jeito está na Toca. Ela realmente não a pode ajudar de lá. Talvez você possa aparatar - não me diga que você não se informou sobre isso, contudo? Eu imaginei que você provavelmente poderia fazer isto agora."

Hermione alcançou atrás dela com sua mão livre e depois de alguma manobra criativa, conseguiu lançar uma viscosa barra de sabão a ele, embora ela tenha ido voando pelo ar, passado veloz sobre a cabeça dele e pousado no chão com um baque sombrio. Ron olhou para o sabão, e então olhou para Hermione, e por um momento, fitou-a abertamente, desejando, para a sua surpresa, que a cortina do chuveiro não fosse assim uma escuridão, azul opaca. Ela o encarou de volta por um momento e os olhos deles se encontraram brevemente. Ele sentiu seu coração fazer um salto engraçado, e então…

"RON!" Ele notou com choque que ela olhava como se pudesse começar a chorar. Sentiu sua face começar a queimar e sentiu-se imediatamente envergonhado. Isto não era exatamente igual a provocar Gina. Ele também percebeu com algum embaraço que estava usando só seu pijama inferior, já que a noite tinha sido muito quente e ele tinha tirado sua camiseta em algum momento. Ele alcançou o gancho na porta e puxou o roupão azul e macio de Hermione. Ele virou sua cabeça para a porta do seu próprio quarto, esticou o braço e entregou-o a Hermione.

Ele sentiu ela agarrar o roupão das mãos dele espertamente. Deixou o banheiro e a ouviu murmurar "obrigada" muito quietamente. Quase assim que fechou a porta atrás dele, ouviu um trinco alto, como se Hermione garantisse com certeza que ele foi fechado.

Ron largou-se na cama dele e pôs os braços debaixo da cabeça, sobrancelhas cruzadas em confusão e preocupação. Depois de um momento, porém, um sorriso largo esparramou por sua face. Rindo a ele mesmo, alcançou suas roupas no chão e trocou-se depressa.


	12. O feletone

**CAPÍTULO XII: O FELETONE **

Ron tinha feito uma pilha enorme de torradas até que Hermione descesse à cozinha. Ela parecia muito calma, como se tivesse passado a última hora se ensinando a relaxar no seu quarto.

"Limpa?" Ron perguntou antes de saber o que estava fazendo. Sorriu timidamente.

Hermione olhou como se pudesse estar muito brava com ele, e então ela o pegou de surpresa, rindo. "Só em parte", ela respondeu, pegando um pedaço de torrada da pilha, "Eu lancei o sabão em você antes de ter terminado."

Ron estava aliviado em ver que ela não ia estar brava com ele pelo resto do dia. Ele sentia-se muito irritado, nervoso e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Achava duro de acreditar que ele era a mesma pessoa que tinha chegado aos Granger quatro dias antes. Não estava nada entediado, embora não houvesse nenhum outro menino ao redor (Sr. Granger não contava).De fato, não estava nem mesmo sentindo falta de Harry, de certa forma, ele estava um pouco alegre que Harry não estivesse lá. Assim que pensou isto, se sentiu um pouco culpado. Ele desejou saber se os Dursley estavam tratando Harry terrivelmente e também desejou saber como Harry reagiria se ele soubesse que Ron tinha passado os últimos três dias tentando pensar em jeitos para beijar Hermione.

"Hermione - nós podemos usar aquela coisa de feletone e ligar para o Harry? Eu sinto como se fosse muito tempo desde que falei com ele."

Hermione observou do Profeta Diário. "O o que? Oh! Sim! Se chama te-le-fone, Ron. Nós deveríamos fazer isto esta manhã. Eu liguei duas vezes já. É melhor ligar às manhãs porque o tio dele está no trabalho. Nós temos um sistema de código criado para nos entendermos perto da sua tia e primo."

"Um código?"

"Sim, bem, eles não gostam que ele use o telefone e a primeira vez que liguei, a tia dele atendeu e não me deixou falar com ele. Assim, da próxima vez que eu liguei, o Harry atendeu e nós criamos um sistema. Venha, eu mostrarei para você. Se eu o ligar, eu tenho que ligar às 10 horas, que faz parte do sistema."

Hermione conduziu Ron para o corredor onde um telefone estava. Hermione apanhou a parte de cima disto e entrou de volta na cozinha.

"Você não precisa do resto disto? " Ron perguntou, confuso.

"Não", respondeu Hermione, sorrindo à expressão confusa dele, há um tipo de rádio miniatura dentro disso aqui que se comunica com a base no corredor. Você não pode ir muito distante com isto, mas pode ir por toda parte da casa. A base conecta à parede que conecta aos fios do telefone. Eles funcionam por um painel de comando central e… " a voz de Hermione diminuiu aos poucos assim que ela notou Ron pegar um pedaço de papel e fingir tomar notas do que ela estava dizendo.

"Bem, ótimo, Ron, se você não quer aprender…"

"Eu só estou brincando. Vamos, não seja chata. Eu apenas quero saber usar a coisa. A última vez que tentei eu gritei nisto e o tio de Harry ficou realmente chateado comigo."

"Isso é porque você não precisa gritar. Agora, você tem que discar o número certo. É chamado 'número de telefone.' " Hermione começou, apertando alguns dos botões. Ela pôs o telefone na orelha e esperou um segundo.

"Está tocando", ela disse depressa a ele, e então, a voz dela mudou completamente de tom. Ela começou a falar com um acento de adulto muito elegante. Dava uma impressão muito boa. "Sim, alô, é a senhora da casa? É a Sra. Petunia Dursley? Bem, Sra. Dursley, eu estou ligando para a informar que você estará concorrendo a um fim de semana grátis na Maiorca se você apenas se inscrever em um de nossos cartões de crédito de taxa de baixo-interesse você... mulher idiota estúpida…"

Ron encarou Hermione em assombro. Ela riu completamente, apertou um botão no telefone e levou isto longe da orelha dela.

"Trouxas usam telefones para vender coisas todo o tempo, e é uma real amolação. A maioria das pessoas considera uma intrusão quando os estranhos os ligam. A tia de Harry odeia isto, ela suspeita de todo o mundo. Ela desligou em mim! Isso significa que ela tirou da tomada. Ela sempre faz. Aparentemente ela começa gritando alto sobre invasões de privacidade depois que eu ligo. Assim, o Harry vai e liga o telefone numa tomada velha que ele salvou do quarto de Duda no quarto dele. Leva aproximadamente cinco minutos para ser feito. Seria muito mais fácil se o Harry pudesse me ligar, mas então seus tios ficariam transtornados por causa dos custos."

Ron olhou encantado para Hermione. Ela era realmente muito inteligente trabalhando estes esquemas todo o tempo. Ele a fitou longamente, e ela se ruborizou, limpou a garganta e disse: "Certo, tentemos novamente?"

Ela discou novamente e segurou o telefone até a orelha, parecendo na expectativa. Então ela sorriu, "Harry! É Hermione! Sua tia está muito brava? Eu lhe falei que ela poderia ganhar uma viagem para a Maiorca! Bem, não se preocupe, a escola começa em uma semana e então você estará livre deles pelo menos durante outros 9 meses. Sim, ele está aqui mesmo - você quer falar?" Esta última frase foi endereçada ao Ron e Hermione ofereceu o telefone a ele. Ele o pegou e segurou-o até a sua orelha como Hermione tinha feito.

"Agora, se lembre, Ron, só fale normalmente". Ron girou os olhos pra ela. Ele tinha cometido um erro uma vez antes, mas ele não era estúpido.

Harry estava rindo no outro lado.

"Cala a boca Harry." Ron falou normalmente embora se sentisse um pouco engraçado falando com um pedaço de plástico. Ele puxou o telefone longe da sua orelha por um momento e olhou curiosamente para isto, e então repôs. Ele podia ouvir Harry falando no outro lado da linha.

"Ron! Como está a vida com os Granger? Eles estão o tratando bem?"

"Sim, é claro. Eu aprendi a cozinhar na terça-feira."

"O que você fez?"

"Torradas e uma torta."

"Que outras habilidades de garotas você tem aprendido?"

Era formidável estar falando novamente com um menino.

"Eu tenho aprendido a tocar guitarra. O pai de Hermione sabe como."

"Sério? Duda ganhou uma guitarra mas ele não usa. Você sequer é bom?"

"Sim, eu acho, de qualquer forma. Então, Sirius foi o ver ultimamente?"

"Ele estava aqui no domingo. Eu tenho muitas coisas para lhe falar, mas eu quero fazer isto pessoalmente. Não é nada que não possa esperar até semana que vem."

"Os Dursley o levarão para o Beco Diagonal?"

"Sim, claro, eles disseram que têm outros negócios em Londres de qualquer maneira."

"É uma pena que você não more mais perto de Hermione, ou nós poderíamos pegar você."

Hermione fez um sinal a Ron que estava deixando a sala e voltaria em breve. Ron acenou com a cabeça e então disse, no telefone:

"Harry - er, há algo que eu precisava falar com você."

"Oh? Sério? O que é?"

Ron caminhou para a porta da cozinha e investigou o corredor. Nenhum sinal de Hermione. Se retirando de volta, ele sussurrou no telefone: "É sobre Hermione."

"O que é sobre Hermione? Ela está o deixando louco com todas suas lições de trouxas? Ela me enviou uma carta e ela fez um horário inteiro para você, me perguntando se havia qualquer coisa que ela esqueceu. Você vai saber mais de trouxas do que eu até o final da semana."

"Er, não, não é isso- olha - antes de eu vim pra cá no domingo, eu tive uma conversa com Fred e Jorge, e eu acho que eles puseram algumas idéias estranhas em minha cabeça."

"Sobre Hermione?" Ron achou que detectou uma sugestão de diversão na voz de Harry.

Ron sentiu sua face avermelhar, e naquele momento, ele ouviu uma voz gritando no fundo: "Harry! Onde você está menino? Há trabalho que precisa ser feito no jardim." Ele ouviu o Harry gritar "Já vou! " e então, um pouco mais alto na orelha dele: "Olha, Ron, eu tenho que ir agora. Me envie uma coruja se você puder. Se não, então consiga que Hermione lhe ajude a ligar depois. Caso contrário, eu falarei com você semana que vem."

"Certo Harry. Isso não é realmente importante de qualquer maneira. Não trabalhe muito duro naquele jardim! Tchau!" Ron ouviu um clique e então um tom em sua orelha e Hermione entrou de volta na cozinha. Ela olhou um pouco magoada assim que Ron tirou o telefone da orelha dele. "Ele não quis falar comigo novamente?" Ron encolheu os ombros: "Tia Petunia estava o chamando. Ele disse que nós podemos tentar amanhã novamente."

Ron se sentou de volta à mesa da cozinha e distraidamente rasgou pedaços da sua torrada. O que ele tinha quase confessado a Harry? Não havia nada que contar realmente. Ele olhou para cima onde Hermione estava lavando alguns dos pratos. Ela estava usando um vestido de sol rosa-colorido e o seu cabelo foi puxado para trás em um brilhante e lustroso rabo-de-cavalo que não estava cheio tanto quanto o normal. O efeito era semelhante ao quando ele a viu no Baile de Natal. Ele teve um desejo opressivo de caminhar até ela e a beijar ali mesmo. O que tinha dito Fred? Elemento surpresa? Não, ele não estava pronto para isso, contudo. Sem uma palavra, ele empurrou a sua cadeira para longe da mesa e seguiu corredor abaixo para escutar o seu CD.


	13. Fadas no jardim

**CAPÍTULO XIII: FADAS NO JARDIM **

Hermione o deixou sozinho na maioria da manhã. Era estranho que tudo que ele realmente queria fazer era gastar mais tempo com ela, contudo ele estava muito aliviado que ela não estivesse no quarto. Porém, próximo à hora do almoço, ele ficou um pouco preocupado, e incapaz de se sentar calmo; se levantou, guitarra ainda ao redor do pescoço e vagou pela casa procurando por ela. Ela não foi encontrada em nenhuma parte dentro da casa.

Ele foi até a porta dos fundos e investigou lá fora. Apenas pôde distinguir a figura de Hermione sentada entre algumas árvores à extremidade do jardim. Os Granger tinham amplo espaço de quintal, a parte de trás sobre uma área arborizada com um córrego. Ela parecia estar escrevendo algo, provavelmente lição de casa, e Ron foi em direção a ela.

Hermione o deve ter ouvido se aproximar, porque o observou antes dele alcançá-la, fechou o livro em que estava escrevendo, e lhe deu um olhar interrogativo.

"Você vai levar essa coisa com você em todos os lugares, Ron?" ela perguntou, olhando a guitarra que ele estava equilibrando com a mão direita.

"Eu não sei", ele respondeu. "Eu apenas gosto de ter isto agora. O que você está escrevendo?" Assim que olhou para baixo, ele reconheceu o diário que Hermione levava com ela em todos os lugares. Devia ser encantado de alguma maneira, porque não era muito grande, contudo ela escrevia nele o tempo todo. "Oh, vejo que tem seu diário - você leva essa coisa em todos os lugares?"

O tom de Ron era alegre, mas secretamente, ele estava um pouco preocupado. Ele teria dado o seu braço direito para saber o que estava naquele diário. Duas vezes ele tinha tentado até mesmo dar uma olhada, mas Hermione tinha o pegado antes que ele pudesse dar uma olhada rápida. Ele sabia que devia haver algo sobre ele dentro, e queria saber o quanto bom ou ruim era.

Hermione sorriu suavemente. O cabelo dela estava começando a voltar a seu volume normal devido à umidade mas Ron achou que preferia daquele jeito. Ron observou pela segunda vez no dia o quanto ele gostou do vestido de sol rosa que ela estava usando. Tinha um bolso pequeno na frente, isso parecia completamente inútil, mas Ron achou extremamente atraente e sorriu a ele mesmo assim que olhou para isto.

Eles ficaram imóveis por alguns momentos, sem falar, até que Ron viu algo prata e pequeno correndo além da sua perna. Ele virou a cabeça depressa: "Hermione - há fadas neste jardim?"

Ela sorriu alegremente e apontou para uma grande árvore de aproximadamente 20 metros. Há um grupo delas que vive ao redor daquela árvore. Quando eu era criança, antes de saber que era uma bruxa, eu saía aqui fora e as assistia por horas. Eu não sabia que trouxas não as vêem normalmente, e meus pais não ficaram preocupados quando eu as mencionei. Aparentemente a maioria das crianças trouxas gostam de fingir que vêem fadas, de qualquer forma. Depois que eu fui aceita em Hogwarts, minha mãe me perguntou uma noite por isto e eu a trouxe aqui fora e tentei mostrar para ela. Ela admitiu finalmente ver algo brilhando pela árvore, mas eu não estou certa se ela estava contando a verdade. Eu poderia ver aproximadamente trinta delas dançando em um círculo bem em frente de nós."

Ron acenou com a cabeça: "é mais agradável ter fadas em seu jardim do que ter gnomos."

"Oh", disse Hermione pensativamente, "Eu não sei. Fadas são bonitas mas é muito divertido lançar gnomos em cima da cerca do jardim!"

Ron começou distraidamente a arrancar uma melodia da guitarra. "Isso é adorável", disse Hermione. "O que é?"

"Eu não sei", respondeu Ron com um riso. "Eu apenas fiz isso agora mesmo. Não há sequer palavras." Então, assumindo uma expressão sonhadora na sua face, ele arrancou a melodia novamente e cantou:

_"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione Granger, don't you, don't you, don't you be a stranger…"_

_( "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione Granger, você não é, você não é, você não é uma estranha… ") _

Ele terminou com um alto arranhe de todos os seis fios e então se levantou e se curvou.

Hermione deu risada e tentou parecer aborrecida, mas Ron pôde reconhecer que ela estava contente.

Ela ficou de pé e, assim que alisou a sua saia, Ron perguntou: "Há algum Estudo de Trouxa planejado esta tarde?"

Hermione encolheu os ombros: "Está tão quente aqui fora hoje - eu sinto muita preguiça. Eu tentei ter certeza que eu tinha feito toda a leitura de verão de Runas Antigas esta manhã, mas eu não me pus muito distante."

Ron estava certo que Hermione já tinha provavelmente lido tudo que precisava umas dez vezes, e sentiu-se um pouco culpado sobre todos seus livros escolares fechados no seu malão, intactos desde que ele tinha chegado aos Granger.

Hermione começou a voltar lentamente para a casa: "eu pensei que nós poderíamos ter um pouco do almoço em frente à TV."


	14. Eu quero minha MTV

**CAPÍTULO XIV: EU QUERO MINHA MTV **

"O que é isso? O TV? Isso é abreviação para telefone? Nós vamos sentar e encará-lo?"

Hermione reprimiu um sorriso. "Honestamente Ron, você realmente deveria ter feito Estudo dos Trouxas. A TV é a televisão - é um pouco como o cinema só que em sua casa. É como a Rede Radiofônica Bruxa sem fios com imagens. Você pode assistir filmes, se eles estiverem no horário, ou as notícias, ou programas de televisão, que têm normalmente meia hora ou até mesmo desenhos. Você vê, nós temos televisão a cabo,o que significa que há um verdadeiro cabo que sai de nossa televisão em nossa casa, subterrâneo, para um local central. Cabo lhe dá acesso a mais canais, o que meus pais gostam porque há muito mais programas educativos assim… "

"Certo, certo professora Granger- eu entendi a idéia. Por que você apenas não mostra para mim?"

Hermione olhou para ele exasperada: "Você não quer saber como tudo funciona?"

"Claro que eu quero", ele mentiu, "mas primeiro deixe-me arranjar um pouco de comida e me deixe de fato ver a coisa."

Eles fizeram sanduíches e os levaram para a sala de estar com algumas cenouras embrulhadas (os Granger não permitiriam petiscos na casa deles). Eles sentaram no sofá e Hermione alcançou um aparelho preto pequeno. Ela segurou-o para ele olhar. "Este é um controle remoto. Significa que eu posso ligar a televisão sem deixar o sofá. Isto é realmente um pouco parecido com magia. Seu pai amaria isto. Eu não seria pega de surpresa se ele tivesse uma televisão enganchada naquela garagem dele."

Hermione apontou o controle remoto à televisão e a acendeu. A televisão dos Granger não era muito grande, e Hermione teve que se levantar de qualquer maneira para remover uma pilha grande de livros empilhada em frente a ela.

Porque o dia estava tão quente, todas as janelas na sala estavam abertas e um grande ventilador de teto estava zumbindo sobre suas cabeças. Hermione apontou o controle à televisão uma segunda vez e a imagem começou a mudar. "Agora eu estou procurando algo que assistir mudando o canal. Ao que você está disposto? Comédia? Ação? Romance? Mistério? Drama?"

"Há algum canal de música?" Ron perguntou esperançosamente.

Hermione rolou os olhos, mas aborrecidamente apertou alguns botões no controle. "MTV está no canal 32. É uma estação dedicada a vídeos de música que são como pequenos filmes que os músicos fazem para as canções."

Ron reconheceu a primeira banda imediatamente - era Nirvana cujo CD ele tinha comprado no outro dia. O vídeo acontecia em o que se parecia uma escola e todos os integrantes da banda pareciam muito infelizes. Em um certo ponto, um homem velho apareceu usando um figurino de bailarina, dançando com um esfregão. Ron riu completamente: "Eu apenas posso imaginar Filch dançando a noite toda assim!" Hermione começou a rir assim que eles brincaram sobre o pensamento de Argo Filch, o zelador de Hogwarts e obstáculo aos passeios noturnos dos estudantes, dançando ao redor de um professor com o seu esfregão, a sua gata mal-humorada Madame Norra correndo ao redor dele.

Eles assistiram mais vários vídeos, e então um espetáculo chamado "Flashback Café". O primeiro vídeo era de uma banda chamada "Van Halen" . O cantor que comandava realmente estava mostrando uma quantia surpreendente de energia assim que saltou ao redor do palco em figurinos ultrajantes, cantando para todo o mundo apenas "Saltar!" Próximo ao meio da canção, um guitarrista pisou adiante e começou a tocar a guitarra vermelha e branca dele mais rápido que Ron já pensou imaginável. Quando o vídeo terminou, Ron sentou estupefato, nem mesmo notando o próximo vídeo. Ele estava desejando saber quanto tempo levaria praticando antes que ele pudesse tocar uma guitarra tão depressa.

Ron foi trazido de volta à realidade quando um gato grande, peludo, laranja saltou sobre o seu colo e então tentou se entalar entre Ron e o fim do sofá. Ron e Hermione encararam um ao outro confusos. Ron não odiava o gato de Hermione, Bichento, mas eles nunca tinham sido melhores amigos. Ron olhou para baixo a Bichento, confuso. "Ele está apenas fazendo para sentar aqui ou ele tem um plano de ataque?" Assim que ele falou, Bichento empurrou as pernas de Ron com as patas, o forçando a chegar mais próximo de Hermione. Então Bichento começou a se misturar na coxa de Ron com as suas patas, ronronando ruidosamente. Hermione abaixou-se para esfregar Bichento afetuosamente entre as orelhas: "Bichento é um gatinho bom, não é Bichento? E você gosta de Ron também, não é - você só era mau a ele porque o rato dele era mau."

"Certo, certo", disse Ron naturalmente, esfregando Bichento atrás e seu rabo laranja fofo. "Nós seremos amigos agora."

Ron estava atento que ele e Hermione agora estavam sentando muito próximos. Hermione tinha se afastado um pouco para deixar para Ron um pouco mais espaço, mas o sofá era pequeno e Bichento era um gato bastante grande. Não importa de que modo ele se organizava, ele e Hermione estavam tocando-se ligeiramente. Um arrepio traspassou o lado direito do corpo dele e ele podia sentir suas orelhas ficando rosa.

Hermione se abaixou para sussurrar doces comentários a Bichento, que estava certamente ganhando mais do que a sua parte justa de atenção e Ron sentiu um encantador, doce, aroma de menta. Estava vindo do cabelo de Hermione. Instintivamente ele curvou-se mais próximo para inalar isto mais profundamente, quando Hermione ergueu a sua cabeça e bateu-a no queixo de Ron. "Ow! " Ron exclamou, esfregando seu queixo.

"Oh! Meu Deus! Está tudo certo com você? O que aconteceu?"

"Nada, meu queixo apenas ficou no caminho de sua cabeça."

Hermione estendeu-se e agarrou o queixo de Ron firmemente na sua mão. Ela virou a cabeça dele lateralmente e olhando clinicamente para isto, declarou: "Não machucou, eu acho que você sobreviverá."

Sem perceber o que ele estava fazendo, Ron alcançou até a sua face e cobriu a mão dela com a sua. Ela não puxou a sua mão fora, e Ron pensou sentir o tremor dela, embora ele mesmo estivesse tremendo um pouco. Cuidadosamente, ele abaixou a mão dela sobre o sofá, e eles permaneceram lá por um bom tempo, assistindo vídeos e não falando muito. Ocasionalmente, Ron olhava abaixo à mão de Hermione (ela ainda estava usando o cintilante polimento de Gina nas unhas) e lentamente ele esfregou o topo da mão dela com o dedo polegar. Ainda encarando a televisão, Hermione apertou a mão dele de volta e eles permaneceram assim, como se temessem se moverem, até que eles ouviram um barulho vibrando e viram uma familiar coruja cinza escura voando pra dentro da sala.


	15. Coruja búlgara estúpida

**CAPÍTULO XV: CORUJA BÚLGARA ESTÚPIDA **

Ron reconheceu a escuridão cinza (mais conhecida como a "búlgara estúpida"), coruja que pertencia a Vitor Krum. Mágica ou não, esta coruja estava certamente recebendo muito exercício voando de um lado para outro entre a Bulgária e a Inglaterra e Ron sentiu necessário declarar isto. Hermione tinha largado a mão dele em sequência para retirar a carta da perna da coruja e Ron cruzou os braços e disse em uma voz mal-humorada: "Exatamente o quanto longe é a Bulgária de qualquer forma?"

"Aproximadamente 1500 milhas, eu acho", respondeu Hermione de fato, "mas Vitor não está na Bulgária agora. Ele está viajando com o time de Quadribol e eu acho que eles estão na França."

"Oh", era a única resposta que Ron poderia reunir calmamente. Bichento saltou do sofá e começou a sibilar à coruja que estava empoleirada importantemente sobre uma pilha de livros. "Bem", pensou Ron com um olhar aprovador para Bichento, "nós temos algo em comum afinal de contas".

A carta de Vitor parecia ser curta - o pergaminho no qual foi escrita era muito pequeno. Hermione dirigiu a coruja à cozinha para um pouco de água e comida, e voltou ao sofá alguns minutos depois, dobrando o pergaminho e colocando-o em um pequeno bolso na frente do vestido dela. Mais cedo naquela tarde, Ron tinha observado a ele mesmo que o pequeno bolso era muito atraente, o modo que estava preso na frente do vestido e obviamente não era bom para guardar qualquer coisa útil. Agora ele olhou desdenhosamente para isto.

Hermione estava assistindo televisão novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bem, ele não ia segurar a mão dela novamente se ela ainda estivesse enviando cartas de amor para Vitor Krum. Pensando que ele soaria muito tranqüilo e normal, ele disse por entre dentes: "Então, quais são as novas com Viti - Vitor Krum?" Ele se segurou antes de "Vitinho" sair da sua boca.

"Oh…" disse Hermione, parecendo um pouco agitada, "ele - ele me fez uma pergunta na última carta e eu lhe respondi, então ele estava apenas me agradecendo a informação. Eu lhe falei - ele é muito cortês e bom para responder e coisas parecidas."

"O que ele lhe perguntou então?" perguntou Ron, sentindo suas sardas começarem a se misturar com sua face assim que ele se tornava mais e mais vermelho.

"Oh! " respondeu Hermione despistadamente, "nada importante! "

"Então por que você está se ruborizando?" Isto era verdade, Hermione estava um pouco corada. Assim que disse isto, Ron desejou não ter dito. Hermione se virou para ele, ruborizada de raiva no lugar de embaraço agora.

"Ron, chega. Eu não estou me ruborizando e se meu rosto está vermelho provavelmente é porque eu estou muito aborrecida com você por fazer tantas perguntas."

"Des-culpe. Eu apenas estava tentando conversar educadamente." Ron girou os seus olhos.

"Ron, Vitor Krum é meu amigo. Me permite ter outros amigos em minha vida? Nós temos que ter uma briga toda vez que o nome dele é mencionado? O Harry não presta atenção se eu sou amiga de Vitor." Os olhos de Hermione estavam flamejando, como se o desafiasse a falar.

Ron abriu a boca, "Harry não faz - o Harry não é…" sua voz se calou e ele voltou-se para a televisão, braços ainda cruzados, as mãos cavando firmemente neles. O seu estômago sentia-se como se um tijolo estivesse pousado nele.

Hermione levantou-se com uma fúria e bateu o seu pé perto dele, braços pelos lados e punhos apertados: "Harry não faz o que Ron? O que você está tentando dizer?"

Ron se levantou também. "Você beijou Vitor Krum quando você estava na Bulgária?", ele perguntou, bastante alto. Dentro da cabeça dele estava desejando saber de onde isso tinha vindo. Ele sentia-se como um boneco que outra pessoa estava lhe ditando o que dizer e fazer. Talvez Fred e Jorge tivessem posto a Maldição Império nele antes que ele deixasse a casa e estavam o fazendo agir como um idiota. Sim, devia ser isto. Eles não sabiam que isso era ilegal? Ele teria as cabeças deles quando voltasse.

Enquanto isso, Hermione tinha aberto a boca para gritar algo a ele, e então fechou-a depressa. Finalmente ela disse em uma voz muito quieta e baixa: "Por que você se preocupa Ron?" Quando ele não respondeu, ela virou depressa e seguiu para fora da sala. Ele ouviu a porta dos fundos bater e caiu de volta sobre o sofá. Bichento saltou sobre o colo dele e sentou lá, ronronando ruidosamente.


	16. Os Granger: Uma história

**CAPÍTULO XVI: OS GRANGER: UMA HISTÓRIA **

Ron permaneceu, irritado em frente ao jogo de televisão até a hora do chá. Ele ouviu Hermione voltar para dentro e pisar até o seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás dela. Estava envergonhado e bravo e desejava que ele soubesse aparatar, ou que ele tivesse uma vassoura, ou qualquer coisa. Ele arriscaria alegremente praticar magia durante as férias de verão para ficar longe desta casa. Ele deveria ter usado a estúpida coruja de Vitor para enviar uma mensagem para a Toca lhes pedindo que o apanhassem. Pichitinho deveria estar aqui de qualquer forma. Era a coruja dele, ele não sabia por que ele tinha prometido a Gina que ela poderia o usar a semana toda. Ainda tinha uma semana até que eles fossem encontrar a família dele no Beco Diagonal e ele não ficaria aqui se Hermione fosse brigar com ele. Ele tinha obviamente perdido o controle da situação e tinha arruinado tudo. Ele teria estado bem se Fred e Jorge não o tivessem confundido sobre os seus sentimentos com Hermione antes da visita.

O jantar foi um afazer tenso. Hermione tinha marchado do quarto às 6 horas, caminhado até o jogo de televisão, desligado-o, e anunciado: "O jantar está pronto" e então virou-se e marchou para fora da sala, o nariz em pé.

Ron retirou Bichento do seu colo, esticou as suas longas pernas, e a seguiu letargicamente. O Sr. e a Sra. Granger tentaram puxar ambos em conversa, mas não tiveram êxito. Quando a Sra. Granger pediu que Hermione passasse o arroz a Ron, ela colocou a tigela tão vigorosamente em frente a ele que uma aglomeração enorme de arroz saltou fora sobre a toalha da mesa. Ron sentiu-se até pior quando viu o Sr. e a Sra. Granger trocarem olharem confusos um com o outro.

Depois do jantar, Ron se levantou para ajudar a Sra. Granger a limpar a mesa e o Sr. Granger saltou e perguntou em uma voz muito alegre: "Ron! Se importa em ter mais algumas lições de guitarra?" Ron concordou, grato por qualquer desculpa para ficar longe de Hermione durante algum tempo.

Ron e o Sr. Granger montaram as guitarras e o Sr. Granger mostrou para ele mais algumas técnicas. Ron falou para o Sr. Granger sobre os vídeos que ele tinha visto mais cedo na MTV e descobriu que o Sr. Granger na verdade possuía um disco do Van Halen. Eles o escutaram durante algum tempo, se maravilhando da velocidade com que a guitarra zumbia e chorava.

Depois de um tempo, Sr. Granger olhou novamente para Ron e perguntou em uma voz divertida: "Você e Hermione discutiram por qualquer coisa?" Ron observou nitidamente, não seguro em responder. Sr. Granger não parecia chateado, na realidade, ele olhava como se pudesse começar a rir a qualquer momento. Ron encolheu os ombros e respondeu: "Você sabia que Vitor Krum escreve cartas a ela quase todo dia?"

Sr. Granger estava apertando seus lábios juntos firmemente, como se abafando uma risada. As pontas das orelhas de Ron ficaram rosas. Ele não estava certo de que gostava da situação. O Sr. Granger não deveria ser mais interessado sobre isto? Vitor Krum não tinha quase 19 anos? Que tipo de pai era ele, de qualquer forma?

"Eu suponho que você se preocupou por isto?" perguntou o Sr. Granger, abaixando-se para mudar o disco.

"Sim, eu suponho, eu quero dizer, eu sou um dos melhores amigos dela."

"E eu suponho que você expressou esta preocupação a Hermione?"

"Bem, não estava certo fazer isto então?"

"Ron, Ron, Ron", suspirou o Sr. Granger, retirando os seus óculos brevemente e esfregando a ponte do seu nariz: "A mulher Granger é um ser misterioso e altamente emotivo. Você nunca sabe que poder provocam. Felizmente, eu suspeito que elas secretamente gostem de brigar, assim elas sempre perdoam você a tempo de outra disputa começar."

Ron escutava o Sr. Granger, confuso, e o Sr. Granger continuou: "Eu gosto de você Ron, você é um garoto inteligente e você parece vir de uma boa família. Me deixe lhe contar uma pequena história. É sobre um devastador e bonito estudante de dentes chamado Ted e uma bonita aluna chamada Courtney."

Ron sentou-se de volta na cadeira, batendo os seus dedos no corpo da guitarra, esperando para ouvir a história, a qual ele era inteligente o bastante para perceber que era sobre o Sr. e a Sra. Granger.

"Era uma vez, em uma escola dental longe, muito longe, uma estudante bonita chamada Courtney. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho bastante volumoso e olhos marrons profundos e um sorriso adorável, o qual se destacava, até mesmo na escola dental, onde todos os sorrisos eram deslumbrantes. Ela sentava na frente de um estudante chamado Ted no primeiro ano deles (classe de 'Introdução para o Molar') e Ted estava tão arrebatado com a parte de trás da cabeça dela que ele quase fracassou naquele curso. Ele descobriu que ela estudava em um café local várias noites na semana e ele começou a planejar isto de forma que se encontraria com ela lá por acaso. Eles logo ficaram bons amigos."

"Agora, apesar de ser incrivelmente atraente, Ted era muito inseguro e embora ele soubesse que estava se apaixonando por Courtney, ele tinha medo de fazer qualquer coisa sobre isto. Você vê, Ted tinha dentes bastante grandes como uma criança e, embora a odontologia moderna tivesse os endireitado bastante bem, ele ainda sentia-se muito inibido. Você pode imaginar o horror dele quando, um dia, chegando ao café para uma sessão de estudo pré-organizada, ele viu Vincent Krandall sentado à mesa com Courtney."

"Quem é Vincent Krandall?" perguntou Rony, curioso.

"Quem é Vincent Krandall?" O Sr. Granger perguntou de volta com assombro, "Só o filho de um dos ortodontistas mais avançados do mundo. Ele também estava estudando para ser um dentista e embora ele não fosse quase tão bonito quanto Ted, Courtney parecia bastante interessada na conversa dele. Assim que Ted se aproximou, ele os ouviu discutindo a popularidade de aparelhos entre as nações adolescentes."

"O que são aparelhos?"

"Eles são dispositivos que endireitam dentes que são tortos. Hermione teria começado os usar este verão se ela não tivesse deixado magicamente os dentes dela em forma. Eu não admitirei isto a minha esposa, mas eu acho que ela fez um trabalho magnífico. De qualquer forma, Ted notou que freqüentemente, Vincent Krandall se unia à mesa no café e parecia a ele que Courtney verdadeiramente gostava da presença dele. Ted sentia-se aborrecido e um pouco depois, ele deixou de se unir a eles e ao invés passou a amuar-se no seu quarto e praticar a guitarra" Sr. Granger apontou à guitarra que Ron estava segurando e sorriu.

"Ted ainda tinha que ver Courtney na classe, e ela sempre era amigável a ele. Um dia depois da aula, ela o levou aparte e lhe perguntou se ele não iria à loja naquela noite para estudar. Em vez de concordar em fazer assim, ele perguntou se Krandall ia estar lá. Courtney disse que não sabia e Ted lhe falou que ela deveria se manter melhor informada sobre o namorado dela. Isso era a coisa errada para se dizer. Courtney o chamou de estúpido e lhe falou que ele era grosso e então correu corredor abaixo."

Ron estava olhando para baixo às suas mãos neste momento. Esta história estava soando muito familiar.

"A semana seguinte foi terrível. Courtney nem mesmo olhava para Ted na classe e uma noite como ele estava passeando próximo ao café, ele a notou sentada sozinha, lendo. Ele caminhou além daquela janela 12 vezes antes de finalmente decidir entrar e falar com ela. E você sabe o que ele fez então?"

Ron balançou a cabeça.

"Ele caminhou diretamente até ela e quando ela o viu, ela se levantou. Ele a agarrou ao redor da cintura e a beijou!" Com isso, o Sr. Granger mordeu os dedos e balançou a cabeça. "E você sabe o que aconteceu então?"

Ron tremeu a cabeça dele novamente, agora olhando para o Sr. Granger como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça.

"Ela o beijou de volta! Foi terrivelmente romântico. Ela não teria interessado duas bagatelas por aquela figura do Krandall, mas ela sabia que ciúme poderia fazer Ted acordar um pouco mais cedo." Sr. Granger olhou para Ron e bateu na sua testa com o dedo, "Meninas inteligentes, essas Granger… um pouco apressadas também para nós homens a maioria do tempo."

Sr. Granger se levantou e bateu de leve e calorosamente nas costas de Ron. "Eu também não estaria preocupado com Vitor Krum se eu fosse você, Ron. Porém", ele disse assim que caminhou para a porta, seus olhos faiscando, "Mantenha um olho fora em mim. Pais não gostam de ver as filhas deles crescendo. Eu gosto de você, e para que isso esteja válido, acho que Hermione o gosta de volta. A trate com respeito e nós nos daremos perfeitamente bem" Com uma piscadela, o Sr. Granger deixou o quarto e Ron permaneceu por muito tempo na cadeira, pensando que a conversa que ele há pouco tinha tido deveria ter sido a mais estranha da sua vida.


	17. A cidade grande

**CAPÍTULO XVII: A CIDADE GRANDE **

Ron estava surpreso em ver o Sr. e a Sra. Granger ao café da manhã na manhã seguinte. Em vez de torrada, a Sra. Granger o apresentou com um prato amontoado com ovos, bacon e batatas. Hermione estava sentando à mesa também, descansando o queixo na mão direita e remexendo os ovos mexidos em seu prato com a mão esquerda.

"Vocês não têm que trabalhar hoje?" perguntou Ron curioso. Sra. Granger sorriu alegremente a ele.

"Nós só tínhamos uns poucos compromissos então nós os cancelamos para levar um fim de semana longo. Há aquele clube de dança de adolescentes na cidade às noites de sexta-feira e no começo da semana Hermione tinha expressado um interesse em ir. Nós decidimos que já que teremos que levar vocês de qualquer maneira, nós poderíamos levá-los para um dia inteiro. Nós deixaremos vocês onde quiserem ir e os buscaremos hoje à noite no clube às 11. Há qualquer coisa em particular que você gostaria de ver durante o dia?"

"Há alguma loja de música?" perguntou Ron, ignorando Hermione, que murmurou algo sobre mentes com um único caminho, durante sua respiração.

"Eu estou certa que há, Ron", respondeu a Sra. Granger, dando para Hermione uma olhada de advertência. Hermione se endireitou ligeiramente, mas continuou empurrando a comida dela ao redor do prato.

"Vocês dois não gostariam de ir a um museu ou fazer algo educativo?" perguntou o Sr. Granger.

"Eu queria ir para a livraria", disse Hermione firmemente. "Isso é uma surpresa", murmurou Ron suavemente para os seus ovos de forma que só Hermione poderia ouvi-lo. Ela o chutou rapidamente debaixo da mesa e ele saltou furiosamente, mas manteve-se quieto, não desejando fazer uma cena.

"Bem", disse o Sr. Granger, "Nesse caso, nós os deixaremos no centro da cidade. Há várias lojas de música e várias lojas de livros, novos e usados, e ambos poderão fazer as compras que agradará seu coração.

O passeio de carro na cidade foi muito interessante para Ron, e ele viu uma porção de coisas, especialmente porque ele teve que olhar para fora da janela para evitar olhar para a parte de trás da cabeça de Hermione. Ela tinha obviamente decidido que ele não era merecedor de conversa. "Provavelmente planejando escrever a Vitor tudo sobre mim", ele pensou mal-humorado.

Os Granger os deixaram no centro de cidade, com instruções de como chegar ao clube de dança.

"Você sabe onde está alguma coisa por aqui?" perguntou Ron.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça. Ela apontou para um edifício alto no canto e resmungou: "Aquela lá é uma grande loja de música." E apontou para o edifício transversal à rua, "E aquela é uma livraria. Nos encontramos lá em uma hora?"

Ron encolheu os ombros, aborrecido que eles estivessem brigando, mas muito entusiasmado para entrar na loja de música. Eles cruzaram a rua e seguiram caminhos separados. Quando Ron entrou na loja, ele ficou pasmo de qualquer forma, com os CDs e álbuns em todos os lugares. Havia dúzias de estações para ouvir as canções, e Ron apanhou dez CDs e entrou em uma delas. Ele estava tão absorvido, que quando finalmente saiu, percebeu que ele tinha estado lá durante quase duas horas. Aborrecidamente ele devolveu os CDs para seus lugares, e seguiu pela rua.

A loja de livros era tão grande quanto a de música, e Ron imaginou que havia livros o bastante para encher a biblioteca de Hogwarts duas vezes. Ele não estava certo de como ia achar Hermione, mas instintivamente foi à seção de revistas que estava na frente da loja. Provavelmente era o último lugar que ela estaria, mas se ele estava atrasado de qualquer forma, poderia também olhar algumas revistas de guitarra. Ele parou abruptamente quando viu Hermione enrolada em uma poltrona perto da janela, uma pilha de revistas aos seus pés. Ele esticou o seu pescoço para ver qual ela estava lendo. Era uma chamada "Dezessete" ("ela está agindo precipitadamente como sempre", pensou Ron impaciente) e na capa estava uma mulher jovem olhando alegre. O texto na frente dizia coisas como: "Dez Dias para Clarear a Pele! " e "Apaixonada Por Seu Melhor Amigo? Como Fazer Ele Gostar De Volta!". Ron gelou. E se ela estivesse lendo aquela história? E se ela realmente gostasse dele e não de Vitor? Olhando ao redor, ele tentou arranjar um jeito para chegar de fininho atrás de Hermione de forma que pudesse dar uma olhada rápida em qual página ela estava lendo. Lentamente, ele caminhou ao redor da parede de revistas atrás da cadeira em que Hermione estava sentando. Ele remexeu sua cabeça ao redor, e estava quase inclinado para dar uma olhada melhor na revista, quando uma criança pequena veio correndo e bateu nele. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio brevemente, e derrubou algumas revistas da prateleira.

Hermione olhou, e quando o viu, fechou a revista depressa e derrubou-a no chão. Ela levantou-se de repente: "Já foi uma hora?" Ron riu, "Er, de fato, já foi mais de duas horas. Você estava sentada aqui o tempo inteiro?" ele indagou, olhando a pilha de revistas próxima à cadeira dela.

O rosto de Hermione estava muito vermelho. "Gina queria que eu a comprasse uma revista trouxa como a bruxa que ela enviou a mim. Eu estava apenas tentando imaginar qual ela gostaria mais."

"Ah", disse Ron brevemente, e então, por falta de qualquer outra coisa perguntou: "Você está com fome?"

Hermione concordou que estava, e Ron ficou aliviado em notar que ela estava agindo muito mais agradável a ele do que ela tinha sido mais cedo. Ele supôs que deveria se desculpar pela briga deles no dia anterior, mas não sentia vontade contudo. Ele ainda estava desejando saber o que ela estivera fazendo com Vitor Krum.


	18. A festa de dança adolescente

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: A FESTA DE DANÇA ADOLESCENTE **

Depois de uma refeição rápida, Ron e Hermione caminharam para o clube de dança. Já havia uma fila longa formada lá fora, e eles foram para o final dela.

Hermione perguntou para um menino baixo com calças extremamente largas em frente a eles a que horas o clube abria. Aparentemente eles tinham quase uma hora para esperar. Várias pessoas simplesmente estavam sentadas na rua em grupos, jogando baralho, falando, fumando, ou prestando atenção nas pessoas.

Ron e Hermione estavam desajeitadamente naquele lugar e Ron, por sua vez, não tinha nada sobre o que falar. Ele sabia sobre o que queria falar. Ele queria saber o que era tão importante para Vitor Krum ter que escrever duas vezes a Hermione em uma semana entre práticas de Quadribol. Ele também queria saber qual artigo na revista ela tinha estado lendo, o que ela escrevia sobre ele no diário dela, e como ela reagiria se ele a beijasse. Porém, todas estas coisas não eram fáceis verbalizar, então, ao invés, ele estava lá de pé, balançando de um lado para outro nos seus pés, esperando o tempo passar.

Pensamentos ao acaso voavam pela sua cabeça. Ele decidiu que a música trouxa e o modo deles dançarem era definitivamente melhor que o modo bruxo. Embora ele estivesse contente com as suas vestes a rigor novas, estava aliviado em descobrir que raramente aqueles adolescentes trouxas se vestiam a rigor para qualquer coisa. Estava extremamente confortável nas suas calças cáquis de algodão e camiseta. Ele olhou para Hermione. Ela estava parecendo muito bonita, fazendo um pouco de beicinho como ela fazia quando estava brava com ele ou profundamente em pensamento. Estava usando um tope branco com mangas curtas volumosas e pequenas flores bordadas ao redor do decote. Os shorts dela eram feitos de um material parecido com jeans, e os olhos dele vagaram abaixo das suas pernas às suas sandálias, notando que ela estava usando o cintilante esmalte roxo de Gina também nos dedos dos pés.

Ele desejou saber se poderia citar Vitor Krum sem uma briga começar. Decidiu contra isto assim que a fila começou a andar.

Hermione pagou por ambos e quando eles entraram no clube, ficaram durante algum tempo à parte, assistindo todo mundo dançando. Hermione se desculpou por sua falta de conhecimento musical, "Eu nunca estive aqui antes", ela gritou por cima da batida da música, "Eu não sei muito sobre estas músicas, mas eu suponho que você esteja contente - é barulhenta." Ron acenou com a cabeça de acordo e sorriu a ela. Ela sorriu de volta e por um momento ele sentiu como se tudo estivesse normal.

Era barulhento no clube e Ron estava um pouco aliviado que ele realmente não pudesse falar com Hermione, mesmo se quisesse. Ao invés, ele encarou a pista de dança abarrotada e tentou concentrar-se no que estava penetrando por suas orelhas.

Depois que eles tinham estado durante algum tempo parados, Ron sentiu um pouco de sede e se ofereceu a arranjar-lhes algo para beber. Ela lhe deu algum do dinheiro que os seus pais tinham lhe dado para o passeio e ele foi em direção ao bar que estava servindo refrigerantes. Demorou um bom tempo para ele abrir caminho pela multidão e quando voltou ao lugar deles, Hermione estava em profunda conversa com um menino alto, bonito, de cerca de dezessete anos.

Ron olhou zangado e arremessou as coca-colas na mesa mais próxima. Hermione riu de algo que o menino disse, e então balançou a cabeça com pesar. Ron deslizou até uma cadeira e se sentou, pernas e braços cruzados, sobrancelhas enrugadas. Ele se assustou quando uma voz gritou a ele: "Já abandonado por sua namorada?" Olhou para cima para ver Susie, uma das meninas da loja de CDs do outro dia, a que tinha sido particularmente sórdida a Hermione, parada em frente a ele.

Antes que Ron pudesse responder, Susie tinha se sentado em frente a ele. Ron olhou pelo salão e viu Hermione ainda conversando com o menino alto. Encolheu os ombros a Susie e não disse nada. Ele era bastante bom em ignorar garotas a danças, dessa forma ele tinha conseguido enfurecer Padma Patil, o par dele para o Baile de Natal, depois de apenas quinze minutos se recusando a dançar com ela, e esperava que esta aqui há pouco fosse embora da mesma maneira.

Susie inclinou-se para frente e perguntou: "Você dança?"

Ron inspecionou a pista de dança. Dança trouxa era realmente bastante diferente que as danças que ele era acostumado a ver. De fato, apesar do desempenho dele no Baile de Natal, Ron era realmente um bom dançarino no mundo dos bruxos. A mãe dele tinha forçado ele e sua irmã Gina a aprenderem quando eles eram muito jovens. Não parecia precisar de muita habilidade para dançar do modo dos trouxas. Ninguém realmente estava dançando em pares, e parecia que as pessoas apenas estavam inventando os passos quando eram acompanhadas. Contanto que fosse no ritmo da música, realmente não parecia ter importância.

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente: "Um pouco."

Susie se levantou novamente e caminhou para o lado de Ron na mesa. Ela agarrou o braço dele e o encorajou a se levantar: "Venha então", ela disse em uma voz doce e doentia, "Eu estou certa que Hermione não notará - ela está ocupada no momento." Susie tinha obviamente visto Hermione falando com o garoto também. Ron olhou para trás na direção de Hermione. Ela estava agora olhando para ele por cima do ombro do menino com um olhar de horror em sua face. Ela disse algo ao menino, e então começou a caminhar para a mesa, justamente quando Susie arrastou Ron para a pista de dança. Susie já estava dançando até que Hermione o alcançou.

Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, ele disse: "Você é bastante popular não é?"

Ignorando seu tom, Hermione respondeu: "O nome dele é Simon. Ele vai para a igreja de meus pais. Ele me convidou para dançar agora mesmo."

"Bem, por que você não disse sim?"

"Porque eu não senti vontade."

"Oh, eu imagino que depois de dançar com Vitor Krum, ninguém poderia comparar."

Hermione olhou friamente a ele mas não disse uma palavra. Ron a impulsionou para fora da pista de dança.

Susie era de fato realmente uma boa dançarina, embora um pouco vulgar, e Ron achou que a dança trouxa era bastante agradável. Ele não tinha tido exercício realmente bom desde que chegou aos Granger (nenhum Quadribol), e sentia-se bem em libertar um pouco de tensão.


	19. O momento que todos estavam esperando

**CAPÍTULO XIX: O MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESTAVAM ESPERANDO **

Ron viu Hermione desabar em uma cadeira e tomar um gole pequeno do refrigerante dela.

Ele fez uma resolução de concentrar-se na música que estava tocando e desfrutar da dança.

Apesar de sua resolução, Ron não pôde impedir de verificar Hermione todos os minutos, ou assim. Depois que da terceira ou quarta vez que ele olhou para a mesa onde ela estava sentando, ele pensou ter visto algo refletido na bochecha dela nas luzes estranhas do clube. Ela estava - ela estava chorando? Ela não o notou olhando e assim ele deixou de dançar e esticou-se por cima das cabeças das pessoas que dançavam em frente a ele para ver mais claramente. Viu que algumas lágrimas estavam fluindo em suas bochechas. Ele sentiu-se terrível.

Hermione limpou os seus olhos e olhou para cima. Ela o viu fitando-a, e então, apertando os seus lábios, se levantou e começou a abrir caminho pela multidão de dançarinos. Assim que ela passou por ele, ele gritou: "Hermione!" mas ela o ignorou e continuou navegando pelas pessoas que giravam de modo selvagem na pista de dança abarrotada.

Havia só uma coisa a fazer. Ignorando seu par de dança, Ron começou a escarranchar pela multidão atrás de Hermione. Ele assumia que ela estava se dirigindo a uma porta, mas na confusão parecia estar indo diretamente a uma parede do lado oposto do salão. Quando alcançou a parede, ela parou e olhou violentamente ao redor, procurando um modo para partir.

As pernas longas de Ron a alcançaram depressa, e ele tocou o seu ombro. Ela virou seu rosto para ele e ele viu que as lágrimas estavam agora correndo livremente por seu rosto, embora ela não estivesse fazendo nenhum barulho.

"Hermione - não faça isso - não chore, por favor", ele implorou.

"Eu não estou chorando", declarou Hermione determinada, esfregando o seu rosto depressa. "Está quente aqui dentro e há alguma coisa em meu olho. Eu estava apenas tentando descobrir um caminho para fora deste lugar."

Ron agarrou o outro ombro dela e a encarou ferozmente, mas ele não estava certo do que fazer ou dizer em seguida.

Hermione olhou furiosamente para ele. "De qualquer maneira, o que importaria a você se eu chorasse? Você obviamente não se preocupa com meus sentimentos, e você obviamente não pensa muito em mim."

Ron boquiabriu-se sem palavras a Hermione. Ele corou e estava a ponto de lançar uma tirada sobre como ela estava louca e não estava sendo justa, quando as vozes de Fred e Jorge voltaram a assombrá-lo. FIQUE NO CONTROLE. Ele tomou fôlego muito profundamente, e, disse lentamente: "Por que você está dizendo uma coisa assim?"

"Você há pouco pensa que eu corro por aí me atirando a qualquer garoto que mostra um interesse em mim? Você pensa que eu seduziria alguém conscientemente?"

"No que você está interessada?" Esta conversa estava começando a parecer uma discussão e não era ajudada pelo fato que eles eram forçados a gritar um ao outro para ouvir em cima das batidas altas da música. Exasperado, Ron agarrou a mão de Hermione e antes que ela pudesse retirá-la, a puxou para a porta do clube. Eles saíram pelo guarda da segurança que carimbou ambas suas mãos de forma que eles poderiam entrar novamente, e emergiram na rua. Há pouco estava começando a escurecer e a temperatura lá fora estava confortável e não muito quente pela primeira vez em dias. Ron deu um suspiro profundo, mas assim que fez isso, Hermione retomou a conversa exatamente de onde ela tinha parado.

"Você - você há pouco assume que porque eu recebo duas cartas de Vitor Krum em uma semana de alguma maneira ele é meu namorado. Você há pouco pensa que se algum menino está falando comigo em um clube que eu o devo ter atraído vir a mim. Você nem mesmo pára pra pensar que talvez você realmente não saiba o que está acontecendo."

"Certo", disse Ron, sentindo começar a tremer, controle não era uma meta atingível neste momento: "O que eu não sei sobre isso então? Sobre o que Vítor estava escrevendo para você, e, enquanto você estiver nisto, você pode responder minha pergunta de ontem sobre ele ter ou não beijado você."

"Isso não é NADA de seu interesse."

"Então, eu considero que isso seja um sim!"

"Eu não disse isso."

"Então, o que você está dizendo?"

Os olhos de Hermione estreitaram e ela empinou o seu nariz no ar e disse finalmente: "Se você tem mesmo que saber, ele quis me beijar."

"E?"

"E, ao contrário do que você obviamente pensa de mim, eu não o deixei."

Ron a encarou com surpresa: "Bem, por que você apenas não disse então? Por que me fez ter que arrancar isto de você?"

Hermione girou seus olhos e olhou para a parede. Ele não poderia dizer se ela estava brava, ou divertida, ou ambos, "Ron, por que importa a você se Vitor Krum me beijou ou não?"

Ron começou a falar, mas achou que tinha perdido a habilidade. Hermione tinha deixado de chorar, e olhava como se estivesse lutando com ela mesma se lhe contava ou não alguma coisa. Finalmente ela disse: "Bem, eu realmente não acho que eu seja obrigada a contar isto a você, mas eu vou fazer isso de qualquer maneira. Você quer saber por que Vitor estava me enviando todas essas cartas?"

Ron não sabia o que dizer. Ele realmente queria saber. Em algum lugar dentro dele ele sentia que a coisa certa a fazer seria dizer para Hermione que não precisava saber, mas ele não pôde achar as palavras. Felizmente, ela começou a falar novamente, muito devagar: "Quando eu aceitei o convite para a Bulgária, eu falei a ele que eu estava levando meus pais e que eu só estava indo como uma amiga. Ele concordou que estava certo. Quando eu cheguei lá, ele tentou me beijar de qualquer maneira. Eu me pus muito chateada e lhe falei que se ele continuasse fazendo coisas assim que eu teria que deixar de ser amiga dele. Acredite em mim, eu me senti terrível. Ele é um sujeito realmente agradável e não é erro dele que aparentemente eu não seja tão inteligente quanto todo o mundo pensa que eu sou e unicamente goste de um idiota completo e absoluto."

Hermione parou aqui durante um segundo e Ron pensou ter visto um sorriso se formar nos cantos da boca dela. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele esperava que ele estivesse sendo chamado de idiota completo e absoluto. "A carta que eu recebi no outro dia era de Vitor, se desculpando, e perguntando se eu o perdoaria e seria amiga dele. Eu escrevi de volta que o perdoava, e ele escreveu um bilhete de agradecimento para mim. E isso, é tudo que há para saber. Você não se sente estúpido agora que você sabe que tem agido como um idiota total?"

Quando Hermione tinha terminado, ela tomou um profundo e quebrado fôlego, e então começou a chorar novamente. Furiosamente, ela esfregou as lágrimas do seu rosto. Ron ainda não podia formar palavras com a sua boca, embora ele percebesse que estava sorrindo como um idiota. De repente, ele soube o que tinha que fazer. Rapidamente, se aproximou e abraçou Hermione. A cabeça dela alcançou o seu ombro, e ele apertou os braços ao redor dela no mesmo instante que ela chorou na sua camisa. Depois de um momento, ela parecia ter parado, e Ron, beijando o topo da sua cabeça, sussurrou: "Eu sinto muito…Eu sinto muito mesmo… Hermione?" O nome dela saiu roucamente da sua garganta. Ela pisou um pouco atrás para olhar para ele, e assim que fez isso, ele fechou seus olhos, inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente, hesitou pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, e então, sentiu seus lábios tocarem os dela em um doce, e significante beijo.

Quando eles finalmente tiveram que parar para respirar, Ron afrouxou o aperto ao redor da cintura de Hermione (o qual ele tinha estado agarrando muito firmemente), e eles distanciaram um do outro. Hermione estava o encarando com um olhar de confusão e - aquilo era felicidade? - no seu rosto. Ela olhou diretamente para ele, olhos arregalados, e então olhou para baixo para seus pés, ainda alerta, mordendo o lábio inferior pensativamente. Instintivamente, ele aproximou-se novamente dela, puxando-a para ele. Os braços de Hermione subiram ao redor do seu pescoço e eles beijaram-se novamente.

Eles ficaram de pé contra a parede, beijando-se, no princípio timidamente, e então, um pouco mais ousadamente, durante quase uma hora. Hermione começou distraidamente a brincar com mechas de cabelo vermelho-cobre que descansavam no pescoço de Ron. Ron a puxou para mais próximo e acariciava os braços dela enquanto se beijavam, desfrutando o toque macio da sua pele. Quem poderia saber que as garotas tinham este macio e delicado tato? Quem teria pensado que mechas de cabelo teriam fins nervosos?

Finalmente eles interromperam se afastando por um momento e Ron sorriu timidamente a ela: "Suponho que eu deveria ser um idiota estúpido e fazer você chorar mais freqüentemente".

Hermione tentou o esmurrar de brincadeira no braço mas ele interceptou-a no ar e inverteu o pulso dela para olhar para o seu relógio. Ele arregalou seus olhos: "São quase 11 horas! O tempo voa quando você está se divertindo eu suponho. Talvez nós devêssemos esperar por nossa limusine."

Há pouco então, eles ouviram uma alta buzina ao mesmo tempo em que o carro dos Granger entrou em visão. Se ruborizando violentamente, ambos entraram no banco de trás e, sorrindo feito idiotas, foram de mãos dadas todo o caminho para casa.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **_Bom gente, acabou!... Para quem chegou até aqui, muito obrigada! Espero que comentem e digam o que acharam, ok?_

_Beijos!_


End file.
